Me enamore de un maniqui la leyenda
by Mirialia Alden
Summary: Joey ha vagado por las eras buscando a su alma gemela, hasta que aterriza en la vida de Seto Kaiba un soñador, que les deparara el a esta pareja singular Joey femenino x Seto Kaiba
1. Chapter 1

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a nuestra nueva historia

Yugi: Espero ver a Joey como chica, se ve bien

Mirialia: No te preocupes, aunque ahora le toca brillar a Joey y a Seto pero no les va a gustar como los voy a poner (sonrisa maliciosa)

Yugi: no seas mala con Joey-kun

Mirialia: No lo sere Yugi, además Joey me cae mejor que Kaiba, solo sere mala con Kaiba un poco porque su novia es la poposa de Vivian Wong

Llega una limusina y es Vivian que se adentra en los estudios y ni saluda

Yugi, llega Yami, y Mirialia con una gota en la cabeza, mientras a la ultima le sale un vena en la cabeza...

Mirialia: Esa pomposa lo bueno es que la hare sufrir, pero a Kaiba primero le ira del nabo y después le enmedare, la verdad prefiero que Tea haga el Vashing (molestia) pero me cae mejor que rebecca y esa creida china

Yugi: Dale chance

Mirialia: Ah, bien solo porque mi consentido, fuera de Yamie me lo pide Yu-chan

Yugi: Gracias

Llegan Seto y Joey, Kaiba viene vestido de su actuacion

Seto: espero les guste mi actuación (dice don sarcastico)

Mirialia sonrie maligna: Ya veras como te voy a poner mi señor soy don sarcástico

Kaiba se enoja pero es frenado por Joey

Joey (gota): Miri no lo tienes

Mirialia: Entonces que no comience sino soy capaz de hacerlo terminar con Vivian Wong, solo por molestarlo

Joey: Very no (llora). abraza a Miri: No seas mala

Mirialia: Tranquilo no soy tan cruel pero hare que Yamie le gane en todos los duelos solo para que se aplaque

Seto: Ya quisieras

Mirialia: No me tientes, porque soy capaz de mi usar mi magia de hada con tal de que no ganes ni un duelo

Joey: Bueno ahora es mi turno de brillar

Yugi y Yami toman pose en las gradas (sentados) para ver el primer episodio, mientras Kaiba sale a camerinos

Mirialia : cielos ese hombre me cae un poco gordo, pero tu me caes bien Joey bueno procede por favor con el disclaimer para empezar

Joey : Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Mannequin le pertenece a MGM y 20th Century fox

Sin mas comencemos

* * *

Me enamore de un maniquí, la leyenda

Prologo

En alguna pirámide funeraria de Egipto en el reinado de Aknamkanon…

En una fría estancia de pirámide, se encontraba en las tumbas una joven envuelta como momia. Lo cual se veía en la mayor parte de la estancia, ella hija ilegitima de una mujer Egipcia con su amante extranjero de las tierras de los hielos eternos, pero que fue aceptada por la pareja de la mujer.

Rubia y de ojos ámbares con piel blanca como la leche se escondía porque no quería que su madre la casara con cualquier pelafustán con lo habían intentado los anteriores 3 meses. Su madre buscaba con desespero a la joven para que se casara con su próximo prometido.

Una mujer de cabello negro hasta debajo de los hombros con un clásico vestido Egipcio negro y una especie de collar estilo pechera y un tocado dorado en el cabello entro anunciando su presencia llamando a su hija

-Jouno Hasure que estas ahí- dijo la madre entrando en la pirámide funeraria miro por todos lados hasta que oyo la voz de su hija -Esta todo listo para tu boda.-

-Oh por favor dioses sáquenme de esta- suplico Jouno

-Los dioses están muy ocupados como para lidiar contigo, prepárate que vas a casarte, rechazaste a un joyero, el probador de comidas del faraón, al comerciante de granos, y solo queda uno-

-Pero madre yo no quiero casarme con cualquiera, quiero conocer el amor verdadero- dijo saliendo del hueco donde estaba

-Lo siento hija, pero es el destino de todas las jóvenes de tu edad, yo habría querido mandar a tu padre al demonio y fumar pero no puedo- suspiro –Ahora prepárate porque conocerás a tu prometido-

-Que hace el- pregunto

-Es vendedor de combustible- contesto la mama

-Madre- rezongó Jouno

-Oh bien, vende estiércol de camello- respondió mama Hasure

-Olvídalo- dijo regresando a su lugar

-Olvídalo tú- resoplo la mama -Si hubiera otra manera creeme que la encontraría pero no hay nada-

-Por favor dioses tiene que haber alguna manera de encontrar a mi otra mitad-

Mama Hasure se movió alrededor diciendo que los dioses tenían peores cosas con las cuales lidiar, como que el faraón tenia hemorroides, había una sequia en Egipto y que el príncipe aun no se había casado y tenido un heredero.

-Por favor dioses ayúdenme a encontrar a mi otra mitad- rezo de nuevo Jouno, pero en el instante en que lo pidió hubo rayos y una cortina de humo, los dioses de Egipto decidieron llevarla a un viaje en el tiempo para que conociera a su alma gemela, que existía en ese tiempo, pero por reglas no podía estar con ella. Aknamkanon ya había hecho daño a su propio hijo hechizando a su amada. Pero ahora los dioses tenían una mejor idea, la llevarían con la reencarnación soñadora del sacerdote Seth.

En medio del humo mama Hasure trato de encontrarla pero se espanto de que los dioses se llevara a su hija, es cierto que ella quería mandar al diablo al padre de Jouno, pero el no era su padre biológico sino su padrastro que era alcohólico. Pero el antes era bueno pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió alcohólico.

Jouno vago por muchas eras, pero llego a Domino, Japón de la manera más inesperada para encontrar a su alma gemela.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el prologo, se que es corto pero asi inicia la película, pero también incluye un viaje por todas las eras de la historia y eso no puedo ponerlo. Dejen sus reviews y espero leerlos la próximo

saludos


	2. Cita con el destino

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a nuestra nuevo episodio

Joey: tardaste mucho la edición de la escena

Mirialia: No te preocupes, pero he estado ayudando a mi padre es por eso que me tarde y que la musa se fue de vacaciones.

Joey: al menos ya te recuperaste

Mirialia: Tranquilo continuaremos con el mismo ritmo pero ahora vamos a preparar el siguiente shot

Yugi: Me gustaron las actuaciones

Joey: si que si

Llegan Seto vestido de su actuacion

Seto: espero que actuación mejore

Joey: tu actuas muy bien, (seto lo mira con cara de; Soy puros problemas y lo amaras. haciendo sonrojar al rubio)

Mirialia sonrie maligna: Ya quisieras

Seto se enoja y grita: QUE DIJISTE? MI MEREZCO UN OSCAR

Mirialia: Y tu nieve de que la quieres

Kaiba se enoja pero es frenado por Joey

Joey (gota): Miri por favor

Mirialia: Esta bien, anda ya Kaiba ve a vestirte para el siguiente shot

Seto sale a camerinos

Joey: Gracias pero no lo provoques, sabees que no le gusta que a don ricachon que lo degraden

Mirialia: Tranquilo no soy tan mala pero ya veremos cuando te vea como mujer, además lo trato asi porque mi consentidote es Yamie, además dentro de poco actuare con ellos en un fic

Yugi y Yami se aproximan: Esperamos con ansias esa actuación, pero yo me quedo con mi hikari ¿Verdad? (abraza posesivamente a Yugi)

Mirialia: Gracias, y claro pero no dare detalles del fic porque aun esta en planeación

Seto se devuelve: Ah claro ahora quieres actuar, será como ver al cachorro bailando el lago de los cisnes

Mirialia y Joey: ¿Qué dijiste?, Joey lo mira de manera que lo mandara al sofá un mes

Mirialia: No me tientes a ponerte con Vivian y mandar a tu cachorro con Seth porque soy capaz de hacerlo y también me quedare con Moki

Mokuba que ve todo se abraza a Miri que le da una paletota

Seto: ¿Qué dijiste?

Joey: Seto dejala en paz o te vas al sofá no un mes sino un año y sabes que no puedes vivir sin tener mi cuerpo del delito.

Seto se tranquiliza y agarra a Joey besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire

Mirialia: me recuerdan a mi esposo, bien Seto deja a Joey para que diga el disclaimer y comenzar

Yugi y Yami estaban observando todo, Yami se aproxima a Joey que fue soltado por seto: Joey deja que tu Guachoma (Guarura, Chofer y Marido) se pelee con Miri, será divertido verlo perder ante mi magnifica persona porque ella usara su magia para que no gane ni un duelo

Mirialia riendo: Si (le brilla la mirada estilo Tomoyo de CCS) ese es mi Yamie, bueno de Yugi pero se entiende la idea no?

Seto se marcha llevándose a Joey con el: vamos cachorro te hare cuchi-cuchi y vas a disfrutarlo, prometo dejar en paz a la autora pero si no me provoca (salen)

Mirialia : cielos ese hombre me cae un poco gordo, en fin Yugi por favor con el disclaimer para empezar

Yugi : Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Mannequin le pertenece a MGM y 20th Century fox

Sin mas comencemos

* * *

Me enamore de un maniquí, la leyenda

Capitulo 1

Un encuentro con el destino

Domino, Japón 3000 años después…

En un almacén en la ciudad de Domino se encontraba un joven que fabricaba maniquís, pero este joven tenía la peculiaridad de que al hacerlo les hablaba. Pero era un artista frustrado y no producía tantos maniquís como era la necesidad porque tenían un límite de productividad. Este chico era alto de uno metro ochenta y seis (N/A: están alto como uno de mis hermanos) con cabello café, ojos azules como el Nilo, de piel blanca. Estaba mirando a un maniquí recién creado que tenia la cabellera rubia (adivinen quien es XD) hasta que hablo

-¿Qué dirías si te encuentro cada vez más hermosa?- pregunto Seto al maniquí decía mientras se dio cuenta de que ella no tenia piernas ni brazos, se dedico a vagar por el lugar buscándole las piernas (tomando en cuenta que ella estaba desnuda) probo varios modelos de maniquíes, hasta se equivoco de sexo, iguale que los brazos. Para llegar a ponerle las piernas perfectas que eran torneadas y con la blancura de la leche igual que el torso pero su supervisor no estaba feliz porque no producía tantos maniquíes como era necesario. Así que lo dejo en esas, pero cuando Seto le dijo que así podría producir seis al mes, su jefe lo despidió porque debían se al día mínimo. Seto no quería separarse de la joven que acaba de crear pero tenía que cumplir con abandonar el almacén de inmediato.

Seto salió del lugar dejando a la rubia creación que había hecho, el maniquí le brillaron los ojos cafés como reconociendo al joven. Seto se fue mirando como enamorado su creación así que debió salir.

Los días pasaron el pobre iba recorriendo empleo por empleo desde globero en una fiesta, donde haciendo animalitos con globos, un niño necio dijo que quería el globo mas grande. Pero este globo tenia la insignia de la empresa pero este niñato insistió y el termino por dárselo. El chamaco se elevo llamando a su papa.

Por lo hecho fue despedido.

Después paso a ser jardinero y su creatividad le hizo el mal paso, también pizzero, camarero, etc. En todos era despedido porque no podía controlar su creatividad, su novia Vivian Wong, trabajaba en Industrias Ilusión, y ella tampoco quería ayudarlo a conseguir trabajo. Lo cual termino siendo la gota que derramo el vaso.

Los días pasaron y tiro por viaje Kaiba era despedido de todos los trabajos por ser demasiado creativo o por querer hace una obra de arte en todo, hasta que todo paro en una noche cuando su novia lo esperaba en las instalaciones de Industrias Ilusión, Vivian platicaba con uno de sus amigos cuando llego Seto en la motocicleta que poseía en forma de un dragón de ojos azules.

-Llego el guerrero del camino- dijo uno de sus compañeros

Vivian miro que Kaiba llegaba en su moto, viendo con vergüenza a su novio se alejo de ellos diciendo –Su jaguar esta en el taller-

Se subió acomodándose cuando se jefe salió de las instalaciones saludando y felicitando a los muchachos, Vivian avergonzada escondía su rostro en uno de los hombros de su novio hasta que Seto le pregunto:

-¿Quién es ese?-

-Ese es Maximilian "Pegasus" Crawford, el presidente de Industrias Ilusión, vámonos- dijo Vivian apretando el agarre a las caderas de Seto.

Pero como la ley de Murphy lo marca, su jefe vio a Vivian en la moto de Seto y se acerco para hablar con ella, Maximilian llevaba su característico traje rojo y su cabello plateado le tapaba un ojo se aproximo –Gracias por tus logros de las juntas de esta mañana-

-Gracias Sr. Pegasus-

-Buenas noches Vivian- se despidió el CEO, escuchando la réplica de Vivian.

-Es bueno viajar en una limosina-dijo Seto

-Podemos irnos.- se quejo Vivian avergonzada de Seto que iba en su moto, quien no dijo más arrancando la motocicleta, mientras su novia preguntaba acerca de cómo le había ido en el trabajo, el contesto que no tan bien, ella reprocho que había perdido de nuevo el trabajo diciendo que se concentrara en no perderlos. Pero Seto era demasiado creativo y nunca dejaba de imaginar que sería un buen escultor (lástima que tuviera la mente en lalalandia). Llegaron a una plaza donde compraron un helado paseando pero discutían. El y Vivian discutían sobre como él debía conservar un trabajo, Seto le dijo –Tu trabajo en Industrias Ilusión te quita el sentido del humor-

-Si, pero no soy yo quien no puede enfrentar la realidad- replico molesta Vivian separándose del joven para tomar un taxi ya que estaba por llover

-La realidad es decepcionante- le respondió Seto dando un lamida a su paleta de vainilla

-Seto si hoy durmiéramos juntos complicaremos la cosas- dijo Vivian sentándolo en la "realidad" –Acude a un profesional-

-¿A un profesional o a una chica?-

-No, un psiquiatra-

-No puedo pagarlo Viv- Seto se sentó en su moto viendo que su novia no lo apoyaría, llevándose el chasco de su vida con la joven-

-Háblale a uno de la radio o algo- dijo en cambio la mujer viendo si venia un taxi

-No puedo hablarle a uno que resuelva mis problemas entre comerciales-

Vivian pensó que eso era la última gota que derramo el vaso por tratar de sentar a su novio en la realidad, aunque era real que Seto tenía demasiada creatividad guardada dentro de sí y solo una mujer que de verdad lo apoyara sería capaz de hacerlo crear grandes cosas-

-Buenas noches Seto- se despidió Vivian tomando un taxi dejando a su novio diciendo que eso era todo, cuando comenzó a llover.

Seto decepcionado con lo que paso con su novia monto su vehículo, pero no arranco terminando por mojarse en la lluvia. Pero cuando creía que su suerte no podía empeorar encontró al maniquí que había creado en el aparador de una de las tiendas de la avenida Domino, en Kaiba Corp.

Emocionado se acerco, vestida con un traje sastre de color coral, y un sombrero de Panamá, rubia de ojos cafés estaba ahí su amada creación.

-Eres tu- dijo – No puedo creerlo mi magnifica creación, quería llevarte a casa pero no me dejaron, eres lo primero que he creado en mucho tiempo– grito –lo que de verdad me ha hecho sentir como un artista,- Seto se pego mas al vidrio para ver a su maniquí festejando que por fin encontró a su amada muñeca.

-Te veo mañana- dijo Seto despidiéndose.

Unos rayos se oyeron iluminando al maniquí, Seto sonrió subiéndose de nuevo a su moto, sintiendo que la suerte le había llegado su moto arranco ahora. Pero sin darse cuenta la mirada del maniquí le siguió

Estaba por empezar una de las más grandes y a veces absurdas maneras de encontrar el amor en especial para él, un artista que era un manojo de creatividad pero no podía controlarla.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el primer episodio, se que es corto pero se los compensare mañana publicando el segundo epi que sera mas largo. Dejen sus reviews y espero leerlos la próximo

saludos


	3. Trabajo y triunfo

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a nuestra nuevo episodio

Joey: Te apresuraste con este episodio

Mirialia: Se lo debia a mis lectores por la tardanza pasada mi buen Joey

Joey: Pero al menos ya vas a publicar

Mirialia: Gracias por esta actuacion aunque don Sarcastico parecía que estaba loco

Seto: Bueno eso demuestra que soy bueno en lo que me proponga

Mirialia: Ya quisieras, Yamie es quien al final salva tu draconico trasero

Seto: ¿Que dijiste?

joey: Por favor dejen de pelear

Mirialia: pues dile a tu Guachoma que me deje de provocar, ademas si no se comporta le corto la hombria

Joey: VEry no, me dejaras sin goce (dice haciendo pucheros)

Mirialia: nada de eso, pero en fin gracias por la colaboracion Duke

el pelinegro entra haciendo pose sexy: de Nada Mirialia

Yugi: Me gustaron las actuaciones

Joey: si que si

Llegan Seto vestido de su actuacion

Seto: espero que actuación mejore mi papel

Mirialia: Ya veras que si, ademas ya te quitaste a la diva de encima

En eso entra Vivian y se le pega como chicle a Yugi que estaba cerca de Miri y pelea con Yami :Yugi porque no fuiste tu mejor no ese perro y el gato

Mirialia: Porque ellos ya tuvieron su historia y no habia papel para ti en ella

Vivian: Hay su pero yo quiero a mi cabeza puntiaguda

Mirialia: sino dejas de quejarte te despediré y perderás tu oportunidad de actuación señorita

Vivian se calla y se aleja de Yugi quien se abraza a Yamie quien lo besa con pasion

mirialia: bien Joey procede con el disclaimer antes de que convierta a esa fresca en un saco de patatas por pelear con mis consentidos

Seto: No le ordenes a mi cachorro

Mirialia le da la mirada que mata dejandole calladito: No me provoques Seto porque sino te quedas con vivian y Joey con el sacerdote Seth

Joey : Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Mannequin le pertenece a MGM y 20th Century fox

Sin mas comencemos

* * *

Me enamore de un maniquí, la leyenda

Capitulo 2

Trabajo, espantos, tropiezos y triunfo.

La mañana llego a Domino, y con ella la búsqueda de empleo de Seto inicio.

Había leído esa mañana que estaba reclutando personal en Kaiba Corp. Así que después de su rutina matutina, decidió ir a ver que pescaba. Encontrándose en la avenida donde está su maniquí, se dio cuenta de que era el lugar. Vestido con traje de color blanco, camisa blanca y corbata azul cielo se acerco viendo que levantaban una marquesina que decía 30 aniversario de la compañía, quienes la colocaban parecía que lo hacían con las patas porque les daba flojera.

Seto se veía el letrero cuando un taxi se aproximaba para estacionarse en la entrada, de el bajo un hombre que golpeo a otro cuando abordo saludo aproximándose a la entrada donde estaba el morocho. El hombre saludo – está un poco chueco- dijo –Un cliente formado para entrar en nuestra tienda, te gusta nuestro letrero-

-Es muy bonito- respondió Seto –en serio han estado aquí Treinta años-

-Si, yo construí este negocio de la nada y ahora es una gran compañía, pero hemos tenido nuestras rachas, mi hijo Seth me ha estado ayudando, pero si mi otro hijo viviera también lo seria, pero el despareció del hospital cuando era solo un bebé-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Solo espero que quien lo tenga lo cuide bien-

-Sip.

-sigue chueco el letrero-

Pero el descuido de un trabajador hizo caer de un lado el letrero que estaba a punto de golpear al Señor que hablaba con Kaiba y el empujo al hombre, tenía el letrero al sujetarlo pero este siguió con el balanceo de un lado a otro. –Joven lo siento-

-No se preocupe-

-De que manera puedo compensarte-

-Me puede dar un trabajo-

-Que sabe hacer-

-De todo- dijo pasando cerca del Señor

-Su nombre-

-Mi nombre Seto Kaiba- respondió el joven aun montado en el letrero, al instante fue contratado por el señor de Kaiba corp.

Después de solucionar el problema del letrero balanceándose, se cuido que se pusiera de manera adecuada, el dueño de Kaiba Corp. y Seto entraron. El señor se presento –Me llamo Gozaburo Kaiba- dijo mientras le daba un tour por la tienda a Seto diciéndole las cosas como estaban, y el dijo –Ya está abierto?-

-Si ya pero casi no ha venido gente desde que Industrias Ilusión abrió una tienda no muy lejos de aquí- dijo Gozaburo apesadumbrado porque Kaiba Corp., era un negocio que había tenido un origen humilde. –No sé como hare resurgir esta tienda-

-Bueno a lo mejor vendrás mas después del almuerzo.- dijo Seto queriendo animar al señor, siguiéndolo

Se adentraron en la tienda a la sección de recursos humanos donde estaba Zigfried von Schoeder un pelirosa que vestía de traje, siendo el encargado de personal, pero también era un espía de Pegasus que quería comprar la tienda de Gozaburo al menor precio. El hablaba por teléfono con su espía

-Si todo va como lo planeamos- contesto el pelirosado –Parece abandonado, en un mes rogaran por vender el lugar. m

Pegasus del otro lado de la línea sonreía contento –Bien sigue vigilando, es Gozaburo una amenaza-

Zigfried sonrió –No no lo es- contesto pero vio que su "jefe" se aproximaba –Ya viene debo irme-

-Bien sigue vigilando Von Schoeder.- colgó Pegasus.

Gozaburo y Seto entraron en las oficinas de Zigfried, el joven se paro dando la bienvenida a su jefa. –Sabe lo que este joven hizo Von- dijo el jefe del pelirosa

-¿Robo mercancía?-

-No tonto, salvo mi vida- grito el dueño –Esos idiotas que contraste casi me matan, si fuera paranoico diría que es sabotaje-

-no diga tonterías- replico Zigfried sabiendo que por eso había contratado a los ineptos, pero que le hicieran daño no que lo mataran

-Mostrémosle gratitud- dijo Gozaburo –

-Si bastaran 5 dólares-

-No tonto, quiero que les des trabajo- respondió Gozaburo tomando su portafolios –Te dejo en buenas manos-

Salió de la oficina, dando paso a que el pelirosa entrevistara a Seto

-Bien joven, ¿Cual es su nombre?-

-Seto Kaiba-

-Bien cuál es tu experiencia laboral Kaiba-kun-

-Bien he hecho de todo, he trabajado en ello de manera breve-

-¿Cuáles son tus preferencias-

-Me gustaría hacer algo artístico, preferentemente con maniquís- concluyo Seto

Zigfried no le dio el empleo que el deseaba, lo asigno a la área de almacén para que fuera a repartir las mercancías por todos los departamentos de la tienda, que de verdad Seto parecía un pervertido recogiendo de los probadores la ropa interior femenina que dejaban en los probadores, una vez fue sorprendido por una mujer, pues bien básicamente hacia lo del ayudante general.

Pasaron un par de días en los que se ajusto a su trabajo y hablaba con Vivian por teléfono –Es un gran trabajo-

-¿Qué haces?-

Seto contesto abriendo un paquete de ropa femenina sacando un tanga volviéndolo a meter al paquete –digamos que miles de dólares de mercancía pasan por mis manos-

-Saldremos a cenar para celebrar-

-Bien te espero- dijo Vivian viendo de manera lujuriosa al chico que la acompañaba que era un compañero que le insistiría mucho que se acostara con el

-Te paso a recoger a las 8- dijo Seto

-Te espero- concluyo la llamada Vivian en su oficina de Industrias Ilusión, mientras discutía con su compañero que decía que era mejor que Seto

-Lo he visto pasar por ti- dijo Keith Steve mejor conocido como bandido Keith porque siempre le bajaba las novias a sus compañeros porque era rubio y bien formado, pero no era más que un disfraz (N/A: más adelante se entenderá a que me refiero).

-A ese bueno para nada si me dices que te concede todos tus caprichos-

-Tal vez no- respondió la china –Pero es muy guapo y popular con las mujeres es por eso que estoy con el para que vean el trofeo que tengo-

-Claro que si- dijo Keith tocándola de manera "impropia"

Seto estaba recorriendo la tienda mirando los escaparates para ver a su musa vestida ahora con un vestido negro abrigo y zapatos, suspiro regresando al trabajo cuando Zigfried que le asigno ir 4 pisos arriba a recoger más ropa dejada en los probadores de damas , sin embargo se topo de nuevo con su maniquí ahora vuelto a cambiar. De repente de verlo tanto se dijo –Debo estarme volviendo loco- se dijo –Todos los artistas se enamoran de sus creaciones pero tú eres tan especial- levantando la mano toco las mejillas de la maniquí como si fuera un enamorado total

Oyó un grito mirando a un viejo conocido nuestro –Quítate Shakespeare porque ese es el sentimiento más bonito que he escuchado- dijo Hollywood mejor conocido como Ryuji Otogi, vestido estrafalario como si fuera una especie de hippie y los lentes oscuros algo bizarros, con el cabello negro atado en una coleta.

-No, no estaba ensañando para un obra de teatro- dijo Seto leyéndole el pensamiento a nuestro querido Ryuji –Es mejor no dar explicaciones- dijo Hollywood –Es mejor que una persona posea una aire de misterio le da reputación.

-No, no eso soy un tipo normal, es solo que no me siento contento en mi relación- se sincero Seto

-Ok, no me decepciones- dijo Ryuji –Cuando termines de platicar con tu musa tráela al aparador 3- concluyo e

-Si claro-

-Soy Ryuji Otogi- se presento –Suena bien no-

-Si-

-Soy el que arregla los aparadores espero que trabajemos juntos-

-Bien me alegro que estas aquí-

-En serio-

-Si es bueno que contraten a alguien más extraño que yo- se rio el pelinegro saliendo de escena

Seto suspiro cargando al maniquí saliendo del almacén llevando a su musa siguiendo a Hollywood.

Cuando atardeció llevo los adornos de otra pantalla pero se encontró con el vigilante –Alto quien eres?-

-Soy Seto Kaiba el nuevo almacenista-

-Ah sí, el señor Schoeder me hablo de ti- dijo Valon trayendo a un doberman con el de nombre Chikyuu –Soy Valon Altar el vigilante nocturno, mi responsabilidad es asegurar el perímetro e- dijo – Y el es Chikyuu- señalando al perro que miro hacia arriba viendo a Seto –bueno seguiré mis rondas para asegurar que no haya ladrones –

-Bien-

-Ha done vas-

-Voy a llevarle esto a Ryuji-

-A él joto- dijo con desdén el vigilante –Así que el marica tiene nuevo asistente-

-Si-

-Y dime te gusta tu nuevo trabajo-

-Si, podría ser peor- dijo con sarcasmo discreto Seto –Podría estar trabajando con un idiota- dijo

-Bien- dijo Valon sin captar el sarcasmo de Kaiba

Seto vio partir a Valon, viéndolo como si fuera un loco porque parecía retirado de la guerra de Vietnam, mirando que podía estar loco.

Después de llegar con Ryuji le conto lo que le había dicho el vigilante, pero lejos de ofenderse le dijo que no lo tomara en serio

-No lo tomes en serio- dijo Ryuji

-Lo sé pero no es para que ofenda a alguien por su preferencia-

-Entiendo a que te refieres- dijo el pelinegro bajando una parte de la blusa de la maniquí para acomodarla bien en su lugar –Valon tiene un caso severo e Miami Vice- (N/A: para mas referencia vean la wikipedia)

-Ya me tengo que ir- dijo Seto –Le prometí a mi novia que saldríamos juntos- pero un chillido soltado por Otogi altero a Seto -¿Qué pasa que dije?-

Ryuji lloro diciendo –Seth me dejo- lloro – Me dijo que tengo muslos gordos ¿Te parece? –dijo soltando un poco el pantalón toqueteando sus muslos que eran firmes debido a sus ejercicios de sube y baja (de las escaleras no piensen mal XD)

-No sé, no se mucho de muslos masculinos pero los tuyos no se ven mal- contesto Seto.

-Dijo que me hiciera una liposucción pero no puedo pagarla- dijo Ryuji –Lo amo pero a veces parece que no puedo dejar las donas, son mi debilidad, juraría que a ese hombre solo le gustan flacos-

-Mira porque no vas a casa e intentas arreglar las cosas con Seth-. Dijo Seto notando que Ryuji estaba a punto de llorar –Yo me hare cargo y podrás estar con tu pareja-

-Gracias- dijo Ryuji saliendo para ir a ver a su amado Seth

Seto se quedo arreglando un poco los adornos para terminar el aparador, mientras pensaba en que iba a llegar un poco tarde con Vivian pero la verdad sea dicha no le importaba porque ella no había sido de las novias mas comprensivas, sentado junto al maniquí conversaba con ella

-Ahora estoy aquí contigo vamos a terminar con lo que comenzamos- dijo sonriendo como tonto para sentir que el maniquí se doblaba

-Cierto chico- contesto el maniquí

Seto volteo y se levanto como si lo hubieran quemado debido a la sorpresa que le produjo que se levantara tropezando para caer golpeándose fuerte

-Vaya manera de saludar.- dijo el maniquí-

-Es una broma una especie de iniciación para Kaiba Corp., ¿Quien te contrato?-

-Nadie, no puede ser no me conozcas

-¿Te conozco?-

-Claro, tú me creaste- dijo el maniquí -Me llamo Jouno Hesire pero puedes llamarme Joey -

-Debí golpearme la cabeza cuando el letrero me empujo-

-Te vi hace tres noches, me sentí mal por ti, te veías tan solo- dijo Joey

-¿Que me viste? no puedes ser ella -

-Claro que lo soy, sentí como tus manos eran movidas por los dioses para que me crearas este cuerpo para regresar a la vida-

Seto la veía incrédulo porque no podía ser lo que estaba pasando -¿Es la dimensión desconocida o estoy loco?- dijo -

-Me alegro de haberte elegido- le abrazo Joey, Seto estuvo a punto de corresponderle el abrazo

-¿A quién no le gustaría?- dijo Seto medio sarcástico abrazándola -Bueno... cuéntame tu historia, la olvide-

-Bueno es larga, veras nació hace 3000 años en Edfu, Khemet ahora llamado Egipto, cumpliré 4201 próximo 25 de enero-

-Ah bueno te hare un pastel-

-No podía hacer nada en esa época, sabes con quien querían mis padres que me casara-

-¿No?- dijo Seto sintiendo de manera inexplicable celos -¿Con quién?-

-Con un vendedor de estiércol- sonrió mientras Kaiba la miraba como si estuviera chiflada

-Me imagino- dijo -Es la tención esto es una alucinación-

Sentada detrás de él, Joey le beso el cuello, acariciándole el pelo -¿Esto se siente como una ilusión?-

-Anda, vamos a divertirnos- le insistió Joey levantándose, saliendo de la vitrina para los pasillos

-Vamos Seto-

Mientras en el apartamento de Vivian…

Vivian se había arreglado muy elegante, con un vestido típico chino negro pero abierto de un lado de la pierna, miraba impaciente el reloj mirando que Seto no llegaba. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, se quedo dormida esperando al novio que nunca llego (N/A: toma esa yo bitch)

En la tienda...

Seto salió corriendo pensando que realmente se había vuelto loco, mientras le daba un tour por la tienda a Joey, olvidando por completo de que tenía una cita con su novia, revisando el departamento de herramientas pesadas, seto aun seguía sin creer como es que Joey era real sin embargo sentía la sensación de haberla conocido antes.

-Tienes buenas manos. dijo Joey tomando las de Seto -Eres un gran artista pero necesitas centrarte para crear-

-Me gusto sentirlas cuando creaste este cuerpo para mí- dijo -Esta noche te ayudare a crear un aparador que nadie haya visto antes en la tienda

-No creo que sea tan fácil-

-Eres un pesimista sabias-

-Es fácil decirlo para ti eres un maniquí, siempre tendrás trabajo- le respondió Seto acomodando las cosas que habían sacado del almacén en el carrito - En cuanto yo acabare en la casa de la risa- dijo refiriéndose al manicomio, ¿Mi seguro medico cubrirá mi tratamiento psiquiátrico?-

-Debo usar esto en el aparador- dijo cuando se había cambiado por un conjunto de blusa blanca y mini falda de mezclilla

Toda la noche acabaron de acomodar el aparador para dejarlo como una cancha de tenis, con una pelota que iba de lado a lado, Seto se había quedado dormido y volteo a ver el aparador donde Joey está sentada mirando a un maniquí masculino,

Pero el aparador creado por Seto llama mucho la atención de los clientes de Kaiba Corp. también llamando la atención de Gozaburo y Set Kaiba para ver al joven.

Esto sale corriendo del a parador tras acordarse de su cita con Vivian dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al edificio de ella, pero bandido Keith había pasado a verla, saliendo de ahí llega Seto en la moto del dragón blanco ojiazul intentando explicar porque no llego y ella le ignora yéndose con Keith

Esto se quedo ahí viendo la partir -Bueno creo que esto es todo Vivian- dijo montando su moto en dirección a casa.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el episodio, espero haberlos compensado pero debido a algunas circunstancias de vida he dejado un poco he esto pero ya lo he retomado. Destaco en esto que no tengo nada en contra de la Comunidad LGTB, porque tengo unos tios (son amigos de mi padre) que me caen rebien y los quiero mucho asi que el personaje de Valon es quien tiene ese rechazo contra los homosexuales en este caso Ryuji o Duke, pero también aclaro algo, en Japón los nombres se escriben con diferentes kanji, es decir diferentes símbolos por eso Seto puede apellidarse Kaiba sin tener parentesco con Gozaburo que aquí aparecerá como un buen hombre, y también se apellida Kaiba pero con diferentes símbolos. si tienes dudas pueden preguntarme.

Dejen sus reviews y espero leerlos la próximo

saludos


	4. Ascenso y exito

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a nuestra nuevo episodio

Joey: Te retrasaste con este episodio

Mirialia: Lo se, pero entre mi padre y que el muso se fue de vacaciones no me ayudo

Joey: Pero al menos ya vas a publicar

Mirialia: Gracias por la colaboracion Duke

el pelinegro entra haciendo pose sexy: de Nada Mirialia

Vivian: porque me hiciste parecer loca y que soy una fresca

Mirialia: porque eso es lo que eres, quieres a un chico que ya tiene pareja (refiriendose a Yugi, siendo que es pareja de Yamie)

Yugi abraza a Yami y Mirialia: Gracias por cuidarme.

Mirialia: De nada, pero debo cuidar de Joey ahora,

Seto: Me gusto que mi papel mejorar, pero te retrazas demasiado

Mirialia: Si tuvieras que cuidar de Mokuba, que Ra no lo quiera, sea secuestrado y quede fragmentado tu tambien lo cuidarias, descuidando algo de tu trabajo

Seto la mira furibundo pero le da la razon con asentimiento de cabeza

Mirialia: Tranquilos que la cosa mejorara, solo espero que mi muso no se vaya de vacaciones.

Joey: Gracias por vestirme con vestidos

Mirialia: te veias bonito

Joey se sonrojo.

mirialia: bien Joey procede con el disclaimer antes de que convierta a esa fresca en un saco de patatas por pelear con mis consentidos

Seto: vamos cachorro

Joey : Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Mannequin le pertenece a MGM y 20th Century fox

Sin mas comencemos

* * *

Me enamore de un maniquí, la leyenda

Capitulo 3

Ascenso y éxito

Después de dormir un poco debido al cansancio producido por no haber dormido, Seto hablo con su madre por teléfono preguntando su no había locura en la familia -Mama ¿De pequeño alguna vez hice algo muy raro?- dijo preparándose su desayuno -Si, sé que soy especial-

su madre negó y el volvió a preguntar -Ok dime algo ¿Hay antecedentes de locura en la familia?

-No lo sé Seto- dijo su madre -Se que sabes que eres adoptado por nosotros, por lo que te puedo decir es que siempre tuviste una creatividad bastante grande, así que no te lo puedo responder-

-Santo cielo, bueno gracias madre te hablare después- dijo Seto colgando el teléfono, vistiéndose para ir a trabajar, pero iría de traje negro con una camisa morada y una corbata negra.

cuando llego a la empresa vio que todo mundo miraba la vitrina donde Joey estaba, pensó que se había vuelto loco pero sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando sintió la mirada del maniquí, aunque esta no se movió para nada, dentro de la vitrina estaba Ryuji viendo como quedo. Miro al publico al darse la vuelta encontrándose con Kaiba, pero ahora lo señalaba diciendo que él era el autor de la vitrina.

Pegasus estaba en su oficina leyendo los últimos resultados de las ventas de Industrias Ilusión, casi riendo ante la posibilidad de comprar a mas barato precio a Kaiba Corp., pero no contaba con que Gozaburo tendría un milagro en Seto quien era novio o ex, mejor dicho de su mano derecha Vivian Wong. también le hablo Zigfried de que un aparador llamaba la atención en Kaiba corp., pero que habían trabajado mucho para comprar a precios bajos las acciones, pero ahora parecía que Seto llego al rescate de la empresa. Von Schoeder que vigilara que se llevara a cabo la venta, lo cual el accedió.

Seto estaba en la sala de espera del salón de juntas de la corporación pensado en que se había metido ahora.

Dentro de la sala de juntas, el consejo le preguntaba a Gozaburo porque Seto Kaiba el nuevo empleado había creado semejante aparador era para dar vergüenza, Kaiba Sr. no estaba tan seguro de lo que decía Zigfried quien saco a colación la venta de la corporación por Pegasus. Algunos de los inversionistas no estaban de acuerdo con el pero aun si insistía

Seto afuera iba de un lado para otro cuando entro Ryuji vestido como siempre con un traje estrafalario de color azul marino con un camisa fucsia, -No temas, aquí viene tu Ryuji- diciéndolo en plan amistoso -dicen que el consejo quiere despedirte, pero déjame arreglarlo de inmediato, ¿Cómo se atreven a despedirte?-

-Son ejecutivos, no creo que sirva un discurso emotivo- respondió Seto

-Tienes razón, esperaba no tener que hacer esto- dijo Ryuji quitándose a de golpe el traje vistiendo debajo de este un sobrio traje gris y se volteo a decirle a pelicafe - Por favor, no digas a nadie que me viste así, tengo una repetición que mantener- dijo

-No lo hare, agradezco esta manifestación pero...-

-¡Que buena idea una manifestación!, Hare un evento en los medios llama a la chicos de prensa, si despiden a Seto Ryuji volara- dijo el joven - con permiso pero saldré por la ventana- (N/A: en ingles es un juego de palabras que dice así: If they fire Seto Ryuji flies)

Seto vio al pelinegro querer saltar por la ventana cuando le dijo que no hiciera semejante locura -Lo siento- dijo -Pero realmente estoy desesperado porque no quiero que te despidan-

-No te preocupes, me caes bien así que no te preocupes-

-Ah ese Von Schoeder le hace mala fama de los hombres-

-No te preocupes- dijo Seto -El Sr. Kaiba dijo que él lo arreglaría-

Adentro Gozaburo veía las declaraciones de Zigfried, que de verdad hablaba pestes de Kaiba, para ultimo sacar a colación la venta a la corporación. -Lo quitare de inmediato y no volverá a trabajar en esta ciudad-

Gozaburo les dijo - Espero tenemos ahora algo aquí, si él sigue haciendo los aparadores para llamar la atención también se quedara a comprar

-con todo respeto. Sr Gozaburo ya es tarde para eso, tenemos una buena oferta de Industrias Ilusión-

-Por una decima parte del valor de la tienda, olvídalo porque es mejor que se vaya pique-

Mai del consejo les respondió -Estoy de acuerdo con el Sr. Gozaburo, propongo posponer la venta 6 semanas y después vemos que pasa ¿Quien a favor?- dijo el consejo voto en su mayoría positivo

-¿Quien en contra?- alzo la mano Zigfried

Gozaburo sonrió -Esta junta se acaba- dijo se giro a su secretario -Roland haga pasar a sr, Kaiba-

el pelirosa intento protestar pero el caso fue nulo, sabiendo que él no iba a intervenir a favor de Seto, pero le diría que hizo por posible.

Mientras saliendo los miembros de la junta de consejo, Seto entro siendo recibido por Gozaburo y el pelirosa, notificándole las buenas noticias- Seto buenas noticias no solo te quedas, sino que te asciendo a promotor visual de Kaiba Corp.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien!- dijo Seto con una sonrisa -Muchas Gracias Sr, Gozaburo le juro que no le fallare-

-Te harás cargo de los aparadores, sigue con lo que hiciste anoche y llegaras lejos-

Zigfried no dijo nada, alejándose porque no le gusto que los planes de Pegasus no marcharan bien pero Seto no se tenía mucha fe así que dijo que haría su mayor esfuerzo porque el sintió que fue inspiración de una sola noche

-Seto confía en ti mismo.- animo Gozaburo -Déjate llevar, siéntelo- Seto solo sonrió y le dijeron que su turno comenzaba en la noche así que podía entrar a las 7:00 pm.

Esa noche cuando terminaron los demás trabajadores terminaron su jornada laboral, Zigfried hablo con Valon Altar encargándole que vigilara a Seto, dicho eso abandono el lugar pero no se percato de que Valon sería el peor espía.

Mientras Seto fue al vitrina donde estaba Joey para comenzar un nuevo proyecto saludándola -Hola Joey me recuerdas- dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas para cubrir la vitrina pero vio que ella no reacciono -Bueno creo que fue un caso de locura momentánea-

Pero en cuanto cerro el maniquí revivió -Hombre de poca fe-

-Joey regresaste-

Bajándose del banquillo donde estaba -Me recuerdas a mi ex novio Chris, tampoco confiaba en mi- rodeo a Seto -Cris ¿Quien es Chris?-

-Ah, solo un marinero- explico Joey -Le dije que a tierra era redonda y nunca lo volví a ver-

Esto se congelo -Cristóbal colon, conociste a Cristóbal Colon-

-Sip- respondió ella acomodándose el top

-Entonces no viniste directo de Edfu cuando reinaba Aknamkanon-

-No- dijo con tranquilidad -He pasado por varias eras pero nunca encontré lo que buscaba-

Seto no creyendo fue sarcástico -¿Te topaste con Miguel Ángel?-

-Miguel Ángel- dijo Joey como buscando en la memoria -Ah sí pero no estaba interesado en mí, sino en un tipo llamado David-

-Por favor- respondió Seto

-Estuviste ahí para opinar- dijo Joey saliendo de escena.

Después de darle un cambio de ropa vistiendo un vestido de color crema fueron a la sala de música donde Seto le explico la situación -Al Sr. Gozaburo le encanto lo que me ayudaste a hacer anoche, pero cree que tuve un arranque de inspiración, ayúdame a crear más-

-Claro que si, solo tienes que ser tu mismo-

Seto se le quedo viendo congelado a Joey queriendo besarla -Eres mágica- dijo para besarla cuando activo la música

Cuando sonó una de las canciones favoritas de Seto llamada Do you dream about me? poniendo a bailar a Joey y Seto cuando fue jalado por su chica para bailar por todo la tienda (N/A: escúchenla mientras leen eta parte les va a gustar)

Sometimes I watch you while you're sleeping baby  
Sometimes I see you hold your pillow tight  
Am I the one you're holding onto honey  
Am I the one who's in your dreams at night?

You tell me there's no other baby  
You tell me I'm the only one  
I wish I knew for certain baby  
Say you love me  
Tell me honey

Seto salió de una de las escaleras de la Corporación vestido como mafioso de los 30´s su traje de color negro y sombrero del mismo color , junto con una ametralladora (de juguete) cuando vio a Joey portando un vestido de color rosa oscuro, con faldón de color negro que se maquillaba bailo junto a él mientras Seto solo la veía recreando una escena de la película de casa blanca

Do you dream about me  
Baby when the night comes  
When you close your eyes  
Oh  
Do you dream about me  
When you dream of someone  
When you close your eyes  
Who do you see

Después bailaban tango con un cambio de vestimenta de un vestido verde militar y un traje clásico Joey y Seto.

Do you dream about me

Sometimes I know you really love me baby  
It's so much clearer in the light of day  
Your touch is always reasuring baby  
You say the words I need to hear you say

You tell me there's no other baby  
You tell me I'm the only one  
I want to know for certain baby  
Say you love me  
Tell me honey

Después le hicieron parodia al Fantasma de la opera quien era Seto tocaba el órgano y quien cantaba era Joey del otro lado teniendo una especie de teatro donde ella también bailaba

Do you dream about me  
Baby when the night comes  
When you close your eyes  
Oh  
Do you dream about me  
When you dream of someone  
When you close your eyes  
Who do you see

Yeah  
Do you dream about me

Se visitaron como roqueros haciendo parodia a un video de Roxette de Listen to your heart, saliendo de un elevador de la compañía, mientras Joey bailaba y Seto simulaba tocar la guitarra.

I wish I knew what's on your mind  
When you're asleep  
You're in my dreams every night  
Do you dream  
Do you dream  
Do you dream  
Do you dream about me

Ooh Yeah  
Hey

Por último le hicieron una imitación de un escena de una película de los 30 donde Joey se mostro en lingerie negro a Seto que fumaba (pero se quedo de piedra viendo el cuerpo esculturalmente formado de Joey, pechos generosos y caderas anchas lo suficiente para tener hijos)

Do you dream about me  
Baby when the night comes  
When you close your eyes  
Oooh Oooh  
Do you dream about me  
When you dream of someone  
When you close your eyes  
Who do you see  
Do you dream about me  
Baby when the night comes.

Al final, Joey vestía un pantalón de color negro con un blusón amarillo bailando cuando todavía se movía, apareció Ryuji diciéndole a Seto que se moviera -Ryuji déjame presentarte a Joey- pero este vio a su maniquí, como tal un maniquí adelante del estrafalario pelinegro, -Muy bien-

Voltearon a ver a Joey pero ella no se movió como cuando la dejo Seto, para voltear a ver a

-Que te parece-

-Muy bien-

-Ya se conseguiré a G.I. Joe y salimos los cuatro- dijo Ryuji, siendo optimista sin burlarse de Seto.

-No entiendes ella... -

pero Otogi no lo dejo continuar -No me expliques, está bien, es obvio que eres un artista excéntrico y creativo, imagina fingir ser almacenista cuando eres un gran artista, me haces sentirme celoso- seto lo vio con la cara de no entender pero Ryuji lo vio a los ojos

-A algunos les parezcas raro, pero a mí no, crea cariño, es tu mejor apoyo- dijo Ryuji dejándolo avisando que iria a cenar con su novio Seth se retiro viendo a Joey.

cuando se quedo solo Seto se aproximo a ella viendo que se volvió a mover, Seto le dijo

-Eres real y luego desapareces, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, solo que eres el único que puede ver viva y en movimiento-

-No es eso algo injusto-

-Díselo a ellos Seto- dijo Joey bailoteando señalando al cielo por los dioses Egipcios

Mientras Valon iba con Chikyuu cuando comenzó a bajar el elevador dejando que el perro atacara, cuando el pobre salió corriendo del lugar llorando, Valon vio al elevador sin embargo lo único que descendió fueron Seto que llevaba cargando a Joey porque iba como maniquí -¿Qué diablos paso?- dijo Altar

-Tranquilo Valon dudo que la pobre pueda atacar- le respondió Seto sacando a Joey con un vestido verde (que anteriormente había usado para bailar)

-Puede que engañes a Chikyuu pero no a mi Kaiba- dijo Valon antes de estrellarse con las puertas del elevador dejándolo un poco aplastado.

Después de reacomodar la ropa que se iban a poner, Joey y Seto comenzaron a trabajar en su nueva pantalla la cual consistía en el deporte del ciclismo en la ciudad, Seto acomodaba la banda donde irían los ciclistas maniquís con Joey portando un traje deportico de color azul rey con un casco del mismo tono y una bici de montaña.

-Quedo magnifico- dijo Joey aproximándose al switch para encender la banda -Listo- pregunto a Seto que tenía una sudadera café claro y unos pantalones negros

-Listo-

Joey acciono la palanca y cuando se comenzó a mover la banda, esta le arranco los pantalones a Seto, dando a la rubia un taco de ojo de las piernas del pelicafe -De lujo-

Seto se sonrojo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

un par de horas después cuando abrió la tienda, la vitrina era un éxito arrasador porque muchos iban a verla y entraban a comprar a Kaiba Corp., afuera Gozaburo veía la vitrina extasiado por lo maravilloso hasta que lo alcanzo Seto -Buenos días Sr. Kaiba-

-Buenos días Seto-

-¿Qué le parece? maravilloso ehh?-

-Maravilloso y todos sus derivados. dijo Gozaburo mientras Seto lo acompañaba a las instalaciones de la compañía despidiéndose de el

Seto regreso a su departamento para dormir porque fue una noche agotadora, pero como a eso de las 12 del día sonó un teléfono que era buscando por un dormido Kaiba

-¿bueno?-

al otro lado de la línea estaba su ex novia Vivian -Hola cariño soy yo Viv-

Seto se desperezo -,hhh pensé que dijiste que lo nuestro termino, que no me hablaba más-

-Quería verte, saber cómo estas- dijo cínicamente porque Pegasus estaba a su lado ya que los demas no podían hacer nada

-Vivian- se quejo Seto -Necesito dormir ahora trabajo en las noches-

-Pensé que podría verte para la comida- dijo Vivian volteando a ver a su jefe -

-Nos vemos en el Burger World a las 4:00pm, sabes donde esta no?-

-Sí, trabaje ahí por un tiempo- dijo Seto soñoliento

-Sera como en los viejos tiempos, y por favor no me dejes plantada-

-Ok- dijo Seto colgando volviendo a dormir

Vivian estaba en la oficina de su jefe siendo felicitada por el porqué parecía que conseguirían a Seto para hacer trabajo en Industrias Ilusión. pero no cuentan con que Seto ya tenía a alguien en la empresa.

Seto llego a tiempo a la cita que tenia con Vivian viendo que estaba en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas del establecimiento, pero estaba con el cabello arreglado y un vestido típico chino de color malva.

-Seto qué bueno que llegaste-

-Disculpa que me retrasará-

-Está bien solo fueron 5 minutos- suspiro -Me encanta este lugar-

conversaron de temas triviales cuando la china fue directamente a la yugular -Seto, parece que me equivoque contigo.- comenzó Vivian -¿Quieres ser el jefe de Decoración de Aparadores en Industrias Ilusión?-

Seto se indigno internamente porque ahora que tenia éxito por fin le consideraba como el novio ideal cuando antes lo tiraba de pelele-

-Bromeas verdad-

-No, se corrió la voz eres genial Seto- dijo Viv -Te imaginas trabajar conmigo en Industrias Ilusión sería maravilloso- dijo medio sarcástica -Podrías llevarme en tu moto del dragón blanco ojiazul-

-¿Me quieren?-

-Si te queremos-

Seto no cayó en la trampa comenzó a pensar como cacharlas en el acto -¿Y si dijera que me han ayudado?-

-A bueno, quien sea que te ayude también puedes traerlo-

-Pero si es una mujer muy hermosa-

A Vivian se le movieron los nervios pero aun así proyecto una sonrisa -No me importa-

Seto se puso serio ya sin bromear viendo que todo era un plan para llamarlo a la competencia, pero de alguna manera cierta lealtad que tenia con el Sr. Kaiba se lo impidió porque él le dio trabajo y ahora una oportunidad de oro

-Empezaras el lunes- dijo Vivian

-No me estas escuchando- respondió el ya serio -Vivian no aceptare el trabajo-

-¿Qué?- replico exaltada -¿Por qué no?

-Si algo soy es leal- dijo Seto -Tu en lugar de ayudarme no hiciste más que hacerme a un lado, ahí tengo amigos y una persona especial que me quiere-

-¿En serio estas rechazando la oferta?-

-Vivian ya no soy quien era, me siento bien en un lugar- le respondió Seto -Nos vemos- se despidió el saliendo pero choco contra un mesero.

Seto salió del restaurante en dirección a su casa para prepararse para la noche.

Pero en la oficina de Zigfried Von Schoeder, estaban él y Valon Altar discutiendo lo que pasaba por las noches dentro de Kaiba Corp, incluyendo como afectaría esto a la compra por parte de Industrias ilusión

-Algo raro está pasando aquí señor Zigfriend- dijo Valon -Cada vez que Chikyuu ve un maniquí siente aprensión-

-Valon, estuviste en la guerra verdad?- pregunto irónico Von

-Si señor de paracaidista-

-¿Alguna vez caíste de cara al saltar de un avión?- dijo sarcástico

Pero Valon respondió sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo de Zigfried -No señor- dijo -¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Chikyuu?-

-¿No es obvio que Kaiba esta detrás de esto?-

-Esa basura-

-Un hombre que es un eterno fracaso, que está haciendo los aparadores mas increíbles de la ciudad- se quejo

-Ese vago y dice que oyes voces y que no hay nadie en las instalaciones-

-solo él y sus maniquís- dijo

-Es un genio loco o es un buen ventrílocuo-

-Buenas preguntas-

-No te quedes ahí ve a buscar las respuestas- le dijo Von Schoeder

-Si señor-

Valon salió con rumbo a patrullar cuando vio que a nadie, salvo a él le importaba Chikyuu, comenzó a correr a todo el personal en la noche para encontrar que pasaba en Kaiba corp.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el episodio, espero haberlos compensado pero debido a algunas circunstancias de vida he dejado un poco he esto pero ya lo he retomado.

Dejen sus reviews y espero leerlos la próximo

saludos


	5. Amor, acenso y éxitos

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a nuestra nuevo episodio

Joey: Te retrasaste con este episodio

Mirialia: Lo se, el muso se fue de vacaciones no me ayudo

Joey: Pero al menos ya vas a publicar

Mirialia: Gracias por la colaboracion Duke

el pelinegro entra haciendo pose sexy: de Nada Mirialia

Vivian: porque me hiciste parecer loca arrastrada por un hombre

Mirialia: porque eres una %&/&%·/& que anda detras de mi Yugi y mi Yami/Atem en otro fic

Yugi abraza a Yami y Mirialia: Gracias por cuidarnos.

Mirialia: De nada, pero debo cuidar de Joey ahora,

Seto: Ahora si estoy obteniendo el papel que merezco

Mirialia: Lo se pero no te pases de la raya otra vez o te ira mal

Seto la mira furibundo pero Joey lo frena

Mirialia: Ya tranquilo ya pronto haras cuchi cuchi con Joey (Milly sonrie tampando la boca con la mano y se rie saliendole orejas de kitsune)

Joey: Mirialia (se sonroja)

Mirialia: te veias bonito

Joey se sonrojo.

mirialia: bien Joey procede con el disclaimer para continuar

Seto: vamos cachorro

Joey : Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Mannequin le pertenece a MGM y 20th Century fox

Sin mas comencemos

* * *

Dedicado a Blue eyes white girl por la paciencia que me tiene y tambie a mis demas lectores esto es gracias a ustedes

* * *

Me enamore de un maniquí, la leyenda

Capitulo 4

Amor, acenso y éxitos

Mientras Seto y Joey estaban en lo que era un stand de playa viendo una especie de película en lo que actuaban como si estuvieran en la playa pues Joey tenía un bikini de color azul cielo que contrastaba con su pelo rubio, complementando sus ojos cafés, mientras Seto tenía una playera con la criatura de duelo de monstruos el dragón blanco de ojos azules remontando vuelo pero era estilo Hawái y un pantalón blanco. Seto le untaba en la espalda bronceador para seguir simulando unas vacaciones -Seto, ¿Podrías ponerme bronceador el sol por favor? el sol está muy fuerte-

-Muy bien- dijo poniéndoselo

y tomando un hielo, Joey se lo metió en su pantalón a Seto -bruja- le dijo bromeando aventándose encima de la rubia besándola.

Pero sin saber muy lejos Valon patrullaba viendo por todos los lugares posibles donde estaba Kaiba y Joey. Mientras la ex de Seto, Vivian y su compañero Keith se habían metido a Kaiba Corp., para espiar a Seto en parte de la misión era descubrir cómo diablos se inspiraba para crear semejantes aparadores -Estamos solos- dijo Keith pero comenzó de pervertido diciendo que había soñado con hacerlo en un centro comercial por lo que Vivian termino sorrajando un trancazo al Keith, pero le dijo Vivian que tenían que encontrar a la mujer que colaboraba con Seto.

-Lo buscamos, tomamos una foto de quien sea esa mujer y nos vamos- declaro la morocho china teniendo envidia de ella (sin saber de Joey) porque Seto demostró una gran lealtad -si no podemos contratar a Seto, tal vez le lleguemos en precio a ella-

-Bien vamos a seguir-

Valon alcanzo a ver a Seto jugando, según el con un maniquí oyendo reír al Kaiba junto con Joey en lo que se revolcaba jugando cuando llego el trayendo a Chikyuu en un cochecito a la vez que también desde lejos se veían a Vivian y Keith escuchando las risas de los enamorados que "luchaban".

Seto cayó de espaldas y encima de el cayo Joey diciendo -Te das por vencido- riéndose de compartí un rato con su amado

-Nunca- contesto el pelicafe pero cuando llego Valon viéndolos pelear, Joey tomo la forma de un maniquí. a la par también llegaron Viv y Keith viendo desde lejos la escena que estaban

Seto vio al vigilante, viendo que estaba teniendo relaciones (según su imaginación cochambrosa) le dijo

-Kaiba, eres un pobre enfermo-

Desde donde estaban la pareja espía miro con los ojos abiertos como platos -¿Así que ésa es la chica por la que te dejo?- siendo que fue Vivian quien dejo a Seto después de que lo mandara a freír espárragos.

Comenzaron a tomar fotos con las cuales planeaban chantajear a Seto, los dos se retiraron después de tomarle esas imágenes.

Seto viendo la reacción del vigilante le explico que así era como se inspiraba -No, así es como me inspiro, soy creativo

-Se te nota que no es artístico, el Sr. Schoeder dijo que te vigilara pero...- se preparo para dar un golpe

-Creo que arreglare las cosas como lo hacemos en la milicia, haz a un lado a tu amiguita- se refirió a Joey

Seto literalmente se quito de encima a Joey, pero en cuanto el pelicafe se puso de pie Valon comenzó a golpear y empujar a Kaiba pero desordenando el lugar. primero lo agarro por atrás, dejando uno de sus brazos inmóviles, después lo volcó. Seto se hizo a un lado, golpeando en la barbilla a Valon, pero el vigilante saco su macana apuntando a Seto como si fuera una especie de espada, persiguió por el departamento pero en el momento cuando Joey ya vestida con una blusa y un pantalón le dio un macanazo al vigilante dejándolo inconsciente.

-Seto estas bien-

-Sí, gracias por detenerlo Joey casi me mata- le dijo a su maniquí preferido, tallándose la cabeza con pena

-Eres fuerte, pero creo que eres mejor duelista que peleador cuerpo a cuerpo ¿No?- dijo Joey sonriendo

-La verdad es que soy mejor creando que haciendo eso- contesto Seto para al final dejar así al vigilante.

Tiempo después vestida con un blusón blanco y un pantalón del mismo, abrazaba a Seto estando en el pasillo de osos de felpa -De veríamos ponerle a nuestro hijo payaso de madera- dijo Seto haciendo alusión a una de las cartas de duelo de monstruos-

-Seto ¿estás seguro que esto está bien para ti?-

-Bueno yo te amo y me gusta estar contigo además has esperado mucho tiempo por mi ¿no es así? ¿Cómo sabes que no habrá algo mejor en 3000 años?-

-No podría ser mejor que estar aquí contigo- dijo Joey, quien se había enamorado de Kaiba sabiendo que de alguna manera el era la reencarnación del hombre del que se enamoro en el antiguo Egipto, el sacerdote Seth el joven era igual a él solo que en lugar de tener una actitud sarcástica y altanera era divertido, sincero y honesto.

-Yo jamás me apartare de tu lado- juro Seto viendo las mieles oculares de Jouno

Seto la miro sonriendo, acercándose con ternura a Joey la beso con ternura pero cuando ya estaban haciendo una sesión de make out casi, se acordó del aparador salió corriendo dejando medio sorprendida a la rubia dejándole triste, pero se alegra cuando el regresa la levanta para llevarla.

Cuando llegan al aparador que previamente había dejado listo con el escenario de un autobús, que tenia maniquís alineados como pasajeros, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban desnudos, es decir, se les veían las uniones.

-Seto, como los vamos a vestir no hay tiempo, casi amanece-

-No te preocupes-

Eso exalta a Joey -¡No los vestiremos a tiempo!-

Seto lo piensa por un momento dejando a una maniquí con ropa interior, pero le pone un collar.

Ayudando a su amado Joey comienza a acomodar a los maniquís como si tuvieran prisa, tanta que no tuvieron tiempo de vestirse.

Cuando amaneció, los transeúntes veían impactados el aparador debido a la creatividad y a una inusual verdad que proyectaba el mismo, Joey estaba vestida con un uniforme como de azafata que guiaba a los demás maniquís. Afuera Ryuji estaba feliz cuando vio a un peliplateado cuando decía que no era genial el trabajo de Seto, el peliplateado dijo -Esta horrible-

Pegasus no daba crédito a que estos aparadores atrajeran tanta gente, estaba furioso contra Kaiba que podía lograr eso.

Zigfried Von Schoeder, entro en la oficina viendo al paso que estaba noqueado Valon en la entrada dando un espectáculo como nunca había existido en Kaiba Corp. porque muchos de los empleados se burlaban porque nunca soportaron a Valon que se creía militar cuando nunca estuvo ahí (N/A: esto nunca lo confirman en la peli pero se da a entender). -Vamos no es hora del almuerzo, vamos a trabajar-

Todo el personal se aparto cuando comenzó el mismo a despertar al noqueado de Valon, quien comenzó a despertar desorientado -¿Que paso?-

Von se aparto diciendo que él se lo explicara y también porque estaba ahí tirado pero no era mucho el esfuerzo.

-¿Donde está Chikyuu?- pregunto, pero el pobre perrito estaba entre las plantas llorando porque le desagradaban los maniquís. Pero pronto le cayo el 20 a Valon -Es Kaiba lo atrae haciéndole cositas a un maniquí semidesnudo-

En eso entro Gozaburo impactado con los dos -¿Que paso aquí Schoeder? ¿Esta es tu idea de un guardia?-

-No lo sé, le aseguro que yo no...- intento explicarse Zigfried

Gozaburo estaba molesto por el incidente -Tu lo contrataste, tu despídelo-

-Bueno... ¿Qué tal si dice la verdad?- dijo Schoeder pensando que así despediría al joven

Gozaburo lo vio -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Valon está loco, pero nunca miente- dijo el pelirosa en defensa de Valon pero no caló en el humor del señor Kaiba

-Von Schoeder esta tienda nunca había sido tan exitosa Kaiba Corp. y es gracias a Seto Kaiba-

Pero nadie se dio cuenta era un hablando del emperador de Roma, pues Seto venia desde atrás

Gozaburo le dijo -No me importa si corre desnudo por toda la tienda ¡Hola soy un calamar!-

Seto llego por atrás saludando -Buenos días Sr. Gozaburo-

-Hola Seto- correspondió el señor -El aparador de esta mañana es el mejor hasta ahora-

-¿Que paso aquí?-

-Solo Ra sabe-

-Valon- dijo Seto en son de burla sabiendo lo que paso -¿Otra vez trataste de tomar la iniciativa tu solo?- Valon lo veía de mala manera porque él no lo consideraba nada agradable.

-Hice lo que el Sr. Schoeder me dijo que hiciera que te vigilara-

Gozaburo y Seto como padre e hijo miraron de mala manera al pelirosa -Yo nunca dije nada de...-

-Ah ¿es cierto querías que el espiara a Seto- Gozaburo suspiro -Von Schoeder, lleva a Altar a recoger su último pago y el tuyo también estas despedido-

-Sr. Gozaburo ser nuestro patrón, pero tenga serias dudas sobre que un hombre de su edad administre esta tienda-

El pelirosa cometió un craso error al criticar al Sr. Kaiba -Apelare al consejo-

-No imagino que apele a nadie, no te metas conmigo Zigfried no se te dará carta de recomendación al salir de esta institución, solo empaca y vete en una hora o hare que te saquen de aquí vámonos Seto-

-Limpien este desastre- ordeno Seto. yéndose con Gozaburo hacia las oficinas cuando los dos trabajadores protestaron pero no se retiraron.

En medio de un espectáculo porque fue la seguridad de Kaiba Corp. la que lo saco.

Mientras algunos de los días siguientes, los diarios sacaban fotos de Kaiba anunciándolo como el diseñador del año, que los aparadores atraían compradores incrementado las ganancias de la corporación Kaiba, también anunciaban la caída de Industrias Ilusión ante ellos. También durante ese tiempo, Gozaburo y Seto comenzaron a tener una relación de padre e hijo, pues el joven había crecido sin uno.

También su relación con Joey crecía, a medida de que avanzaba se iban enamorando cada vez mas. Y también se le veía paseando por todas partes de la tienda (cuando estaba despierto) cargando el maniquí de Joey vestido de diferentes maneras pero desde afuera se le oía hablar con ella pero todos los demás pensaban que él hacia la voces sin imaginar que Joey era una criatura mágica Ryuji mantenía a todos afuera -Ah, hola Seto no sabía que estabas ahí- dijo cuando el joven salió.

Industrias Ilusión iban a pique, Pegasus estaba molesto por la situación, pero a la vez alegre porque tenía en su mano un arma para "chantajear" a Seto Kaiba porque tenía en sus manos las fotos del joven acostándose con el maniquí que cargaba de un lado a otro.

Por otro lado en Kaiba Corp. Seto por fin conoció a Seth Kaiba quien era igual a él aunque Seth era moreno, mientras él era de tez blanca. fue nombrado vicepresidente -Seto- dijo Gozaburo ante el consejo -A partir de este lunes serás vicepresidente adjunto de Kaiba Corp.

-Eso es genial gracias, el honor que me hace-

Hicieron un brindis todo el consejo así como padre e hijo dueños de Kaiba Corp.

Que misterio se escondía detrás del parecido de estos dos hombres y por fin de verdad seria alma gemela de Joey.

En su oficina Pegasus repasaba con Vivian, y Keith las fotos que habían llegado a sus manos de que Seto se acostaba con un maniquí (lo cual era una verdad a medias ) -Von Schoeder tenía razón, yo sabía que había locos que se ponían ropa interior femenina pero esto es oro- decía Pegasus -Esta es una completa demencia.

-¿Que haremos ahora?

-Pegasus- intervino Vivian -Haría cualquier cosa por Industrias ilusión pero estas fotos podrían arruinar su vida-

Cínicamente Pegasus respondió -Viv, jamás arruinaría la vida de alguien, a menos que fuera realmente necesario-

Keith respondió -Viv, no es tu consciencia ¿Verdad?-

-No, no lo creo-

-Bien, en fin no quiero arruinar su vida, solo lo quiero en la nomina y ahora ya sé cómo- dado por zanjado el tema teniendo, según el, el arma para que Seto cayera redondo en su garras, pero se requeriría mas que eso para hacer caer a Seto Kaiba.

Seto y Joey paseaban por la tienda metiéndose a un baño privado, uno cargando a la otra que traía un vestido floreado -Hola Sr. Thomas-

-Hola Seto, felicidades por tu ascenso. le dijo viendo como se metía con Joey al baño, se quedo ahí para escuchar la conversación-

Kaiba sentó a Joey en los lavabos del baño revisando que no hubiera nada sospechoso, mientras le contaba las novedades -No vas a creer lo que me dijeron los del consejo-

-Pues suelta la sopa Seto porque me tienes en ascuas-

-Soy el nuevo vicepresidente adjunto de la empresa- le respondió sonriendo-

Joey lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo pero también grito

Grito que llamo la atención de algunos de los empleados que estaba afuera, pues aunque pensaban que Kaiba estaba loco porque le hacía de ventrílocuo porque no sabían que realmente hablaba con ella

Joey le abrazo -¡Seto eso es maravilloso, te lo mereces, sabía que te pasaría algo bueno- su amor le sonrió

-Libertad creativa, casi soy mi propio jefe, todo gracias a la creatividad que me ayudas a enfocar- Joey lo miro triste, Seto vio el dolor en sus ojos, ella le ocultaba algunas cosas porque sabía que la relación no podía durara siempre.

-Lo siento no he parado de hablar, Joey sabes que sin ti no podría continuar, no tomaría el trabajo a menos que este me permita continuar junto a ti-

-Seto, no te preocupes por mi ni por lo que pasara con nosotros.-

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Seto pero ella lo callo, poniéndole un dedo en la boca para terminar besándolo, Joey sabía que si en esta oportunidad Seto no la amaba de verdad tendría que esperar una vez más para estar junto a su amado sacerdote.

Otogi llego interrumpió a las chicas -Chicas malas, no puedo permitir que espíen sino me incluyen en la actividad, por lo que veo mi Seto esta ahí dentro-

-No puedes entrar ahora, no está solo está con su maniquí-

-¿Y quién crees que los presento- dijo Otogi -Así que déjenme pasar- dijo entrando para ver al chico y el maniquí.

Ryuji lo vio besándola interrumpió entrando al baño en cuanto alejo a la chusma mirando al maniquí que tenía la cara torcida por el beso cortado hablo -Al menos no te dirá que tienes los muslos gordos-

Seto pego un bote interrumpiendo el beso que le daba a Joey -Otogi escucha-

Otogi le sonrió -Sabes que no te molestaría cuando estas con ella, pero esto es muy importante-

Seo se apeno con el -Otogi necesita ayuda-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito a tu musa creativa- le dijo Otogi alterado porque la situación no pintaba bien para el -Siempre he pensado que soy muy especial, el mejor en mi trabajo pero al verte comencé a tener envidia- soltó un sollozo -Moldéame, dame forma aprender rápido.-

Tomo la mano de Seto -Por favor no dejes que me abandonen solo en la noche-

-Podemos habla de diseño y esas cosas pero solo trabajo con Joey-

-Por favor Kaiba, entiendo- dijo -Eres un artista, pero si no lo hago me despedirán-

-No te preocupes ahora como vicepresidente adjunto no dejare que lo hagan eres mi amigo Otogi- lloro

Seto no sabía qué hacer, salió del baño con Joey a cuestas, le gustaba trabajar con su querida maniquí pero por otro lado en su momento Otogi lo necesitaba ahora -Joey necesito que me ayudes

-No puedo mostrarme frente a Otogi, además tu solo puedes hacerlo Seto, yo solo soy una especie de catalizador tu puedes hacerlo sin mi-

-Pero somos un equipo, hacemos todo juntos-

-Seto- se detuvo Joey quien caminaba -Puedes hacerlo solo concéntrate, anda Otogi te espera-

-Pero...

-Seto esta noche tu harás una obra maestra con ayuda de Otogi, no dependas siempre de mi habibti-

-Joey

-Estaré en el aparador- dijo Joey metiéndose en el almacén.

Joey se retiro para trabajar con Otogi, pero sin su amor la ayudaba como catalizador lograría hacer un aparador para atraer masas.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el episodio, espero haberlos compensado, ya entramos en la recta final del fic para esta pelicula ahora que mi inspiracion volvio hare lo posible por acutalizar mas seguido, saludos

Dejen sus reviews y espero leerlos la próximo

saludos


	6. Citas y secuestros

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a nuestra nuevo episodio

Yami: Te retrasaste con este episodio

Mirialia: Lo se, el muso se fue de vacaciones no me ayudo, ademas estoy con el fic de Yami y Yugi donde participare con ustedes

Yugi: Pero al menos ya vas a publicar

Mirialia: Gracias por la colaboracion Duke

el pelinegro entra haciendo pose sexy: de Nada Mirialia espero que me des otro papel

Mirialia: cuenta con ello

Seto: Donde esta mi cachorro Mirialia

Mirialia: No te puedo decir porque hecho spoiler

Yami: No te preocupes Seto pronto lo encontras

Mirialia para que nuestros lectores entiendan porque no esta el cachorro de Seto-kun lean el chapi, Yamie hazme los honores por fa

Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Mannequin le pertenece a MGM y 20th Century fox

Sin mas comencemos

* * *

Me enamore de un maniquí, la leyenda

Capitulo 5

nuestra primera cita, un secuestro después.

Seto y Ryuji estaba en el aparador sin Joey que estaba en el almacen, pero con maniquis desnudos hallándose en medio de telas, mientras Ryuji los acomodaba llamo a Seto que pensaba que hacer porque no tenía a su musa inspiradora junto a él, mirando a los mismo.

-Seto- dijo -Tómame una foto mi madre pensara que cambie de bando- toco el seno de una maniqui haciendo que se le prendiera el foco al joven

-Ryuji eres un genio- grito

-¿Lo soy?- repitió -Claro que lo soy-

-Hay que hacer una lista- exclamo seto

Ryuji listo para la acción saco una libreta de su delantal verde esmeralda junto con una pluma -Dispara chico-

Seto comenzó a enumerarlos -20 metros de nailon negro-

-Suena como mi estilo de lista-

-Tranquilo muñeco- dijo Seto jugando para tranquilizar al hombre mientras anotaba poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Mientras enumeraba lo demás que necesitaría.

En Industrias Ilusión...

Zigfried Von Schoeder estaba con Pegasus en su oficina viendo una manera de vigilar a Seto Kaiba, lo que más le preocupaba a Pegasus era que no podía tener al diseñador de aparadores más famoso del momento, pero el pelirosa había contratado a Valon Altar para una misión de secuestro en Kaiba Corp.

-Tu respondes por este tipo Zigfried- Dijo Pegasus mientras interrogaba de la capacidad del ex vigilante

-Ha trabajado en Kaiba Corp. desde que abrió hace 25 años-

Valon había entrado en las oficinas dirigiéndose en a la oficina donde estaban los dos ejecutivos

-Estará bien, es un tarado pero...- Zigfried dijo pero fue interrumpido cuando llego Altar

-Buenas noches- saludo entrando

-Valon el es Sr. Maximilian "Pegasus" Crawford- le dijo el pelirosa presentando al jefe detrás de la operación

-Mucho gusto Sr.- saludo Valon

-Valon hay cientos de maniquís en Kaiba Corp.- afirmo Pegasus -¿Crees poder identificar con el que Seto Kaiba tiene una relación romántica?-

-Por supuesto Señor nunca olvidaría la experiencia vivida-

-Bueno, Valon necesitamos tu ayuda, si lo logras tendrás un empleo cómodo aquí-

Von Schoeder intervino ahí -Queremos sacar al maniquí de Kaiba de la tienda, y traerlo para acá en secreto claro-

-Oh una operación secreta- respondió Valon viéndolos de manera maniática -Me encargare de esta misión con alegría y orgullo señor-

-¡Qué bien!-

Entonces quedaron que se verían en la madrugada en la corporación para llevarse a Joey quien estaría en los aparadores para entonces.

Mientras en Kaiba Corp.

El aparador había quedado terminado siendo que era la mejor creación hasta ahora de Seto junto a Ryuji, pues parecía algo increíble.

Seto fue por Joey pues esa noche quería algo especial para los dos para celebrar el éxito del aparador de hoy

Joey se vistió con un vestido de color crema largo hasta medio muslo que mostraba sus hermosas piernas, con manga de 3/4, escote cuadrado que dejaba ver el inicio de su busto y con un collar de ámbar de fantasía así como artes a juego y zapatos de tacón con cintas que se ataban como zapatillas de ballet. Seto traía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata de color negro. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la corporación, Seto acerco a Joey a su nuevo aparador creado en este recreaba una sesión fotográfica, eran tres maniquíes posando y uno tomaba las fotos moviéndose a la derecha e izquierda -¿Qué opinas?- le pregunto el pelicafe a la rubia que veia fija el aparador -Es el aparador más hermoso que he visto-

-Tú lo hiciste todo-

-No esta ocasión-

-Siempre- dijo Seto -Siempre estas dentro de mi corazón- le dijo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, Joey lo miro con los ojos llenos de amor por lo dicho por su "creador", el sabia lo mucho que la amaba pero todo dependía de él para que ella no dejara de vivir.

-Vamos, ¿Lista para irnos?-

-Donde me vas a llevar, pero ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto Joey siendo conducido por Seto a la moto del dragón blanco de ojos azules -Llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada Joey, además desde cuando me importa el que dirán, mientras tu estés conmigo me importa un comino-

-Sube, abrázame y agárrate fuerte- dijo Seto subiendo al moto.

Joey imito el gesto diciendo que era un placer estrechando en el abrazo a Seto.

Pero el momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Vivian y Keith en el coche de Bandido -Seto espera- se bajo gritando la morocha -Mira Seto, se de tu problema- se acerco a Seto, viendo que Joey habia tomando la forma del maniquí

-¿Qué problema?- pregunto Seto viéndola como bicho raro

Vivian señalo a Joey -Seto andas en tu motocicleta con un maniquí, ¿Que notas de raro?-

Seto reacciono tranquilo respondiendo -Ah, es cierto no las he presentado- dijo Seto -Vivian ella es Joey, Joey ella es mi ex Vivian Wong

Por acto reflejo contesto -Mucho gus...- se detuvo poniendo las manos en la cara -¿qué estoy diciendo?- pero bajo las manos diciendo -Seto, quiero date una última oportunidad ven a trabajar a Industrias Ilusión-

Seto harto de ello exploto -¿Tú que ganas, Viv? Una oficina con vista, no necesito Industrias Ilusión ni a ti- grito -Aquí tengo amigos a quienes le importo y una persona a quien amar que me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo Adiós Vivian- concluyo arrancado la moto dando la vuelta para ir al centro de Domino.

Vivian no reacciono bien pues comenzó a gritarle que se arrepentiría cometiendo un grave error, ella no podía creer que la dejara por un maniquí, pero ella no sabía el secreto que guardaba Joey. Para consolarse Keith vio su oportunidad -Viv- dijo Keith

-Está loco, Pegasus tenia razón- comento -¡cuando tenga a esa muñeca le arrancare el cabello por quitarme a mi hombre- decidió sin aceptar que fue ella quien alejo a Seto por no aceptarlo como era, además Joey lo había hecho desde un principio

-Vivian (x3) sabes que necesitas olvidarte del asunto- dijo Keith -Bien ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de hacerlo?, pasando una noche de sexo sin compromiso con un cualquiera-

-Bien vamos a tu lugar antes de que me arrepienta de aceptar-

-Bueno pues andado- contesto enciendo el auto arrancando a toda velocidad para ir al departamento. Vivian así demostró que jamás.

Mientras no muy lejos de Kaiba Corp. estaban alistándose Zigfried y Valon para entrar a la corporación para raptar a Joey, dentro del coche estaba Altar poniéndose cera negra para zapato como si fuera pintura para camuflaje ahí estaba viendo la foto de Chikyuu -Ya podemos entrar a la tienda por favor Valon-

-Si señor- dijo pero cuando iban a descender, vieron a Seto pasar junto a Joey notándolos comenzaron la persecución.

La pareja se detuvo por un alto en una esquina donde una pareja de ancianos que paseaba los vio y el anciano critico -Mira a ese tipo con la muñeca-

-¿Y tu que criticas?- le dijo la anciana, la pareja los dejo atrás para ir al centro de la ciudad.

La pareja noto que eran perseguidos por Valon y Zigfried oyéndoles gritar que eran las personas que andaban buscando -¡Ese pervertido, se la roba antes que nosotros!- exclamo Altar

-No hagamos nada impulsivo vamos a perseguirlos de manera discreta- dijo Von Schoeder

-No se preocupe soy un experto en vigilancia- dijo Valon dejando de lado toda discreción -¡A por ellos!-

Comenzaron a perseguir a la pareja que iba en la moto, Seto se las arreglaba para evadirlos hasta que Joey haciendo algo típico suyo hizo la britney señal (enseñando el dedo medio de la mano derecha con los demás cerrados), Seto solo miro el gesto sonriendo movió la cabeza negativa por el ademan de la rubia "Ay Joey-chan", ele bajo el brazo al maniquí gracioso.

Este gesto enervo a Valon haciendo que su persecución fuera más personal por el pobre Chikyuu que aun estaba mal debido a la experiencia vivida, Valon acelero chocando con un auto pero se hizo para atrás para continuar la persecución hizo para atrás el auto arrancado para perseguir el vehículo de Seto -¡Sácanos de aquí antes de que se baje del auto!-

-Eso hago-

Logro sacarlos del atasco mientras aceleraban para continuar detrás de Seto y Joey sobre la avenida principal de Domino, aun así continuaban detrás de ellos hasta que Seto giro en un camino estrecho de tal modo que al querer atravesar el carro este quedo literalmente entre las dos paredes y no se podía mover. Así Seto y Joey salieron librados del lugar, yendo en dirección al centro de la ciudad para su cita.

Mientras en el departamento de Bandido Keith tuvieron relaciones pero parecía que el amiguito del bandido no sirvió porque no se paro -¡No lo entiendo!- dijo el rubio con paliacate, mientras veía a Vivian vestirse

-Esto nunca había pasado, debe ser por ti porque eres fría como un carámbano- pero Vivian lo dejo quejándose saliendo del departamento -Donde consigo yo también un maniquí-

Después de evadir a sus perseguidores, Joey y Seto pudieron disfrutar de su cita, obviamente no fueron a un restaurante fueron a los muelles de domino para ver a las estrellas, durante el recorrido Joey veía al cielo como nunca lo había visto pero también gozaba de las maravillas que la edad moderna había traído aunque también le conto que extrañaba como se veían las estrellas en la antigüedad como ya no se veía ahora, casi no se notaban, se fue en los muelles donde le dio un beso profundo donde Seto le decía que tan enamorado estaba de ella.

Más tarde regresaron a la tienda semi jugando en una tienda de campaña terminaron haciendo el amor a parte de hacerlo en una hamaca donde Tanto Joey y el estaban acostados con unas pieles artificiales, así para terminar la noche comenzaron a hablar del aparador que había quedado brillante, gracias a la colaboración de Ryuji quedo excelente pero Seto le dijo -Joey Jouno Hasure tu eres mi inspiración, siento que contigo a mi lado podría hacer cualquier cosa, esto de los aparadores es solo el comienzo estamos destinados a llegar más lejos- dijo quedándose dormido para terminar diciendo a una despierta Joey -Te amo Jouno-

-Yo también te amo, mi Seto Kaiba mi dragón de ojos azules- dijo levantándose -Debo regresar al aparador-

Se dirigió para allá poniéndose un vestido mezclilla azul cielo con el collar que le pusiera Seto en su cita.

Afuera Valon y Zigfried rompieron una de las cadenas para ingresar a Kaiba Corp. listos para llevarse, segun para ellos, el maniquí con el cual estaba obseso este Seto. entraron a la tienda mirando de un lado a otro de los maniquís

-Ese idiota volvió para acá-dijo el pelirosa -vi su moto allá afuera-

-¡Su maniquí tiene que estar aquí!- exclamo Valon

Entraron a uno de los aparadores donde estaban los maniquís y de verdad Valon no supo reconocer a Joey cosa que al final fue notada por su secuas.

-Este es- dijo Valon iluminando a una maniquí con el pelo negro

-Seguro-

-Creo que puede ser aquel-

-Mi futuro está en manos de un vegetal- quejo el pelirosa -Consigue el maniquí- Zigfried decidió que se llevarían a las maniquís una por una de la tienda.

Joey se metió en uno de los aparadores que hicieron previamente ambientado en Egipto, junto con algunos adornos y una maniquí vestida como odalisca, escuchando que alguien se acercaba puso sus manos hacia arriba adquiriendo su apariencia de muñeca -¡Esta acá!- dijo Valon

-¡No, esa es la puerta!- exclamo Zigfried

Entraron al aparador -¿Se ha dado cuenta de cuando se parecen entre si?-

-Mira aquel-

-Tal vez es ella- dijo Valon viendo a Joey

Tomaron a los dos maniquís que estaban en el aparador saliendo de la tienda habiendo cumplido la tarea que había encargado Pegasus.

Seto dormía tranquilo pero sin saber que habían raptado a su amada Joey que peligraba en manos de Ias Industrias Ilusión.

Al día siguiente los empleados de Kaiba Corp. observaban dormir a Seto en la hamaca donde él se dio la vuelta intentando tocar a Joey pero al no sentirla se despertó, espantándose en el inter porque algunos empleados lo veían los cuales aplaudieron al artista de los mejores aparadores de la ciudad. Ahí fue cuando se acerco a el Ryuji que se abría paso en la multitud -Con permiso, permiso- decía

-Buenos días estrellita mañanera- dijo Ryuji -Yo también dormí solo, pero no lo público-

-Me pasas mi ropa- dijo Seto rojo como farol de navidad

-Te dormiste todo el numerito-

-¿De qué hablas Ryuji?-

-Anoche desaparecieron todas las maniquís de los aparadores- le aclaro el estrafalario pelinegro

-¿Joey?-

-Sí, querido ella también- agrego Ryuji

-Joey- exclamo Seto parándose envuelto en una piel artificial negra saliendo como bala para vestirse y tras de él iba el pelinegro.

Seto se vistió en menos de lo que canta un gallo y fue al aparador de Egipto dándose cuenta de que su amada había desaparecido -Lo siento- dijo Ryuji -La gente especial está destinada a la desdicha- agrego

-¿Sabes que me funciona? llorar sin vergüenza.

-No Ryuji, ya sé donde esta vamos por ella antes de que sea tarde- dijo saliendo corriendo de la tienda

-Voy atrás de ti- dijo Ryuji

Subieron al mustang viejo de Ryuji con destino a Industrias Ilusión para rescatar a su amada Jouno de las garras de Vivian y Pegasus,

* * *

Espero que les gustara el episodio, espero haberlos compensado, solo falta un capitulo mas junto con el epilogo que esta en el mismo episodio gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, despues vere el fic con Yami y Yugi como participantes esta vez sera uno basado ligeramente en la serie

Dejen sus reviews y espero leerlos la próximo

saludos


	7. Al rescate por amor

Okaeri nasai (Bienvenidos) a ultimo episodio

Seto: te retraste Mirialia

Mirialia: Lo se, el muso se fue de vacaciones no me ayudo, ademas estoy con el fic de Yami y Yugi donde participare con ellos y tu junto a Joey, aunque no se como tome Yamie que tambien van Bakura y Marik malo, ademas un detalle fuera de eso te debo felicitar por tu actuacion eres bueno

Seto: No en balde soy perfecto

Mirialia: Y tu nieve de que la quieres, el perfecto es Yami (pongo ojos como Tomoyo de CCS)

Yugi: Pero al menos ya vas a publicar (dice llegand junto a Yami y Joey)

Joey: Tal vez pero Seto es perfecto para mi (dice besando en la mejilla al CEO)

Seto: Gracias cachorro

Mirialia: es buen duelista y ustedes hacen buena pareja

Mirialia: Gracias por la colaboracion Duke

el pelinegro entra haciendo pose sexy: de Nada Mirialia espero que me des otro papel

Mirialia: cuenta con ello tambien apareces en el nuevo fanfic que aun esta en desarrollo

Seto: Gracias por los momentos Ecchi Mirialia

Joey: Seto (protesto sonrojado)

Mirialia: De nada espero verlo para la siguiente actuacion

Joey: No lo dudes

Yami: Espero que me des un papel bueno

Yugi: Con el que me des me contento

Mirialia; Pues no dire mucho del plot pero ustedes seran pareja como hasta ahora pero Yami se sentira incompleto

Yami: que es eso? como es eso que vendran Bakura y Marik (dice fuera de si)

Mirialia: Pues que es importante que este con sus hikaris para lo que se viene encima Yami, ademas no te hagas vas a querer hacer cosas hentai con Yugi (digo mientras me salen orejas de Kitsune)

Yami: bueno espero que no sean perjudiciales

Mirialia: no te preocupes no lo seran, hasta entonces no te preocupes, Van con el disclaimer ya para acabar.

Joey: Por favor dragon.

Seto: Voy pero al rato cuchi-cuchi (todos sienten una gota en la nuca) Yu-Gi-Oh le pertence a Kazuki Takahashi-sama y Mannequin le pertenece a MGM y 20th Century fox

Mirialia: (se inclina estilo japones) espero les guste

Sin mas comencemos

* * *

Me enamore de un maniquí, la leyenda

Capitulo 6.

Rescatándote , el amor realiza un milagro.

El mustang de Ryuji llego casi derrapando al estacionamiento de Industrias Ilusión, de el descendieron presurosos tanto Seto como el pelinegro detrás de él para entrar a buscar a la perpetradora de esto. Imaginando que fue Vivian, sin imaginar que fueron su ex jefe y el vigilante despedido de la corporación Kaiba.

Seto entro corriendo a las instalaciones preguntando por Vivian para encontrar a Joey en tiempo para rescatarla.

-Seto espera- grito -Seto- le perseguía Ryuji después de tapar el mustang de los 50`s, con una lona azul-

Subiendo a la última planta de industrias Ilusión, el pelicafe se sentía nervioso por lo que le pudiera a ver pasado a su amada maniquí.

entro corriendo al área de directivos donde la recepcionista lo detuvo -Joven no puede pasar-

-Estoy buscando a la señorita Vivian Wong- dijo a la recepcionista que le miraba como si estuviera loco por la carrera

-Esta en una junta- le indico la mujer, pero Seto se volteo para correr a la puerta -¡No puede entrar!- ppero seto no hizo caso y se lanzo interrumpiendo la junta, la mujer al verlo llamo a seguridad, que estaba enviando a Valon Altar con su nuevo perro Mamoru un pastor alemán.

Seto entro de golpe a la sala de juntas donde en una gran mesa estaban Pegasus, Vivian y Zigfried que no les sorprendo la visita del joven artista. los tres se relamían los bigotes por la situación tan vulnerable en la que estaba Seto.

Pegasus al verlo entrar fue el primero en hablar -¡Seto-boy! - le miro -Esperábamos tu visita, mi querido muchacho-

Zigfried le pregunto si quería tomar algo, mientras Vivian lo veía como si estuviera loco (a Seto). Seto comenzó a avanzar ignorándoles y fue directamente a la china -¿Donde esta, Vivian?-

Como sentado en su trono Pegasus respondió -Ella está a salvo- se levanto -Seto, hablemos de tu futura en Industrias Ilusión-

Zigfried dijo medio sarcástico-Sera excelente volver a juntar al equipo-

Seto se quedo medio congelado -¿Que hicieron con ella?-

Vivian contesto -Tranquilo, es un maniquí-

Pegasus le ofreció 55 mil dólares al año pero seto termino agrediendo al peliplata por la desesperación de que la habían hecho a Joey, pero le siguió ofreciendo dinero

El pelirosa le dice -No creo que el sea bueno para Industrias Ilusión-

-¿Dónde está?- insistió Seto hartando a Vivian que saliendo de la sala de juntas grito

-¡No volverás a verla!- dijo salió prácticamente corriendo hacia donde estaban todas las maniquís que se habían llevado de Kaiba Corp.

-¿A dónde vas?- miro Seto

Pegasus insistió -Tenemos un excelente reparto de utilidades, Kaiba tenemos comprometedoras fotos de ti y ese maniquí-

Seto en su desesperación por salir termino por golpear a Von Schoeder tumbándolo, pudiendo por fin soltarse saliendo de ahí.

Pegasus y el pelirosa salieron para perseguirlo para que trabajara en Industrias Ilusión.

Mientras Seto salió, fue tumbado por un vigilante pero el pelicafe se resistió peleando con el -Perdón, tengo que irme- corrió a la salida para alcanzara Vivian, pero el vigilante hablo por el radio dando la descripción, mientras Pegasus saliendo de la sala de juntas le dijo a su secretaria que llamara a la policía.

Seto prácticamente corría para alcanzar a Vivian que iba con alma que lleva el diablo para deshacerse de su rubia competencia por un hombre que de verdad valía la pena, pero ella lo mando a freír espárragos antes de volverse famoso. Todos los viejos conocidos fueron tras el pelicafe para poderlo perseguir y alcanzar antes de que Vivian destrozara a Joey.

Seto corrió por las escaleras que iban al piso de arriba de done venia contra corriente con tal de alcanzar a la morena, pero ella iba tan rápido que no le podía dar alcance, cuando alcanzo el departamento de corsetería de Industrias Ilusión, se tomo con Valon y su nuevo compañero un pastor alemán medio negro. El pelicafe lo encontró de frente, frenando en seco por la presencia del perro -Mamoru hora de comer- ordeno Valon, pero cuando soltó al perro se fue corriendo evadiendo al Kaiba que solo dijo sarcástico bonito perro emprendiendo la huida para seguir a la china, pero el también se unió a la persecución.

Vivian volteo a ver si aun la perseguía, al notarlo siguió acelerando paso, mientras Seto era rodeando peleando se quito de encima a 3 policías, avanzando se deslizo con carrera tumbando a otros 3 mientras corría hacia el almacén donde su ex entro. Valon corría sobre unas vitrinas persiguiendo a Seto con quien peleaba estilo duelo de espadas con uno con su macana y el otro con un paraguas evitando que le pegaran terminando por caer, distraído el pelicafe fue sujetado por un policía, pero Kaiba logro darle pisotón para que lo soltara

Vivian llego hasta el almacén ya prácticamente corriendo para tomar un carro donde estaban todas las maniquís que habían robado, donde para desgracias se encontraba Joey que no podía moverse sin Seto cerca.

Vivian jalo varios carros hasta donde estaba la máquina para deshacer maniquís que ya habían cumplido su ciclo de vida dentro de las tiendas, poniéndolos en posición para comenzar a destrozar los maniquís en la banda trasportadora de la maquina al final puso a Joey para poner en marcha la máquina viendo su obra.

Al mismo tiempo Seto perseguido por todos los policías, Pegasus, Zigfried que lo alcanzaron a sujetar, pero durante este jaleo Ryuji llego al rescate, usando la manguera de bomberos para atrasar a toda la banda de policías -Hey chicos- mojando a todos para mantener a raya.

-Gracias Ryuji- le dijo Seto mientras corría para ayudar a Joey -Buen trabajo, amigo-

Mientras Seto corría para auxiliar a su amada, Ryuji les dijo a los policías -Hay dos cosas que me encanta hacer, pelear y besar chicos ¡Vamos!- siguió con la mojada

Paralelamente Vivian veía como uno a uno de los maniquís se convertían en polvo de madera o yeso

Ryuji aun mojaba a los policías diciendo -¡Atrápeme, hermana Serenity! ¡Que pasa no pueden detenerme!-

Vivian veía como se iban los maniquís cuando sin darse cuenta se para bajo las salidas de la basura que comenzó a caerle encima de manera que la sepultaron dejándola inconsciente por unos minutos, así fue como salió del baño el operador de esta, pero el problema era que se encentraba en el baño (XD). Cuando Vivian

quedo sepultada, Seto entro corriendo para ver que el maniquí de Joey estaba a punto de caer en la boca de la maquina, el operador le grito que no podía entrar aquí, pero el pelicafe no le hizo caso porque su amada subía por la banda del destructor, corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas

-¡Joey!.- dijo subiendo a la banda logrando tomar el brazo de la maniquí que no podía subirla, se paro en la orilla de la maquina.

Seto hacia un esfuerzo por auparla pero no lo conseguía, el operador solo veía, hasta que Joey volvió a la vida comenzó a auparla pero no pudo, Joey se aferro a su brazo hasta que para el momento Seto logro subirla, el operador viendo que era una persona se apresuro a detener la maquina parándola en seco.

de manera paralela Pegasus ordeno que cerraran el agua para detener lo cual lograron haciendo disminuir el flujo que mantenía la raya -Diablos- Ryuji trono los dedos y puso los pies en polvorosa para reunirse con Seto

los policías y Pegasus partieron en persecución por los muchachos

Los dos enamorados se pararon en la boca de la maquina levantándose a un cansado Seto, Joey le puso una mano en la mejilla -¡Seto me salvaste!-

-No es nada no te preocupes-

Pero Joey volteo a ver y noto que el operador de la maquina la veía, se quedo sorprendida viendo sus manos

-¡Estoy viva!- dijo sorprendida

-¿Qué?- dijo Seto viéndola con la cara de What

-El me está viendo, y me sigo moviendo- grito abrazando a Seto que le correspondió el abrazo

-Es verdad- riendo y festejando que el amor había triunfado, que estaba viva junto a su amor, se separaron y Joey vio al cielo para ver a los dioses egipcios

-¡Gracias!- dijo -¡Gracias Ra!-

En su mente Seto escuchó en su mente "Seto Kaiba ama Jouno como a nadie porque gracias a ella podrás tener una gran vida y descubrirás algo de tu pasado"-

-Si Ra- dijo quedito

-Ahora tendrás que amarme para siempre- le dijo Joey a Seto el solo sonrió abrazándola

-Eso no es problema, porque ya te amo mucho mi Jouno- separándose para besarla.

Bajaron de la mano de la banda viendo al operador que estaba besando a Vivian que la había encontrado inconsciente pensando que ella también era un maniquí, protestando que no le tocara, Joey y Seto estaban a punto de salir, pero fueron interrumpidos por Ryuji que llegaba precipitada mente -¡Dios mío la policía!-

Seto llego hasta el tranquilo poniendo su brazo rodeando la cadera de Joey -Ryuji- dijo

-Ahora sí, ella es Joey-

Se alzo los lentes oscuros -Mama, por dios porque mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven- agrego viendo a la joven

Vivian veía a la pareja incrédula mientras entraron de sopetón Pegasus y los policías viendo al trió que estaba alegre

Pegasus dijo que arrestaran tanto a Kaiba junto a Ryuji pero terminaron por preguntar -¿Quien es ella?-

Seto se la acerco mas -Ella es por quien vine-

Valon señalo a la rubia diciendo -¡Es el maniquí!- pero lo tildaron de loco

Pero una inesperada caballería llego parando a todos -No lo toquen- grito Gozaburo Kaiba acompañado de Seth su hijo que a todos dejo impactados que era igual a Seto salvo que era de tez moreno claro.

Zigfried le dijo -Gracias a dios que esta aquí!-

-Oh cállate Von Schoeder- dijo Gozaburo harto de los tres chiflados (Pegasus, el pelirosa y Valon)

Aproximándose al peliplata le dijo -Pegasus esta vez metiste la pata-

-Gozaburo, Seth ¿Que los trae por aquí y a que se debe tu comentario Kaiba senior?-

Kaiba padre vio en dirección de Valon -El otro día que despedí a este idiota, lo sustituí sistema de video vigilancia, y tenga a Valon junto a Zigfried robando mi corporación-

-Sabias que de alguna manera estabas detrás de esto Pegasus- agrego Seth que observo poner mirada al peliplata viendo a su cómplices con la de "idiotas porque no se dieron cuenta de ello"

Seth se giro a los policías que los acompañaban -Arresten a esos dos por allanamiento e invasión de propiedad privada-

Gozaburo le señalo -Arresten a Maximilian Pegasus por conspiración y robo-

-Si. dijo Seto avanzando -Y añádanle secuestro-

Todos lo miraron como loco -Secuestro a quien-

-A mi- dijo Joey

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Pegasus

-Ella es el maniquí- grito Valon

Joey lo señalo -Este pobre hombre tiene un colapso nervioso-

Los policías se los llevaban gritando que ella era el maniquí llevándoselos detenidos, mientras Valon gritaba que quería a su mama

-Señor Gozaburo ¿Sus cámaras grabaron todo lo que paso anoche?- preguntándose imaginando que vio todas las "cositas" que hizo con Joey mientras era un maniquí

-Solo vi lo que tenía que ver- le respondió Gozaburo -Hijo-

Pegasus aun estaba ahí junto con Vivian quien al final pregunto -¿Tu de donde saliste?- refiriéndose a Joey

Seto paso un brazo por los hombros de Jouno -Nunca lo entenderás, Vivian jamás lo entenderás-

le dijo saliendo de escena seguido por su jefe y su gemelo.

Pegasus despidió a Vivian que se quejaba de cómo iba a pagar su departamento y cosas cuando era llevada por la policía. El operador vio salir a todos, terminando de barrer decidió buscar el mismo su maniquí encantado.

Más tarde en la sala de juntas de la Corporación Kaiba, habían citado a la madre de Seto, porque Gozaburo había descubierto que Seto era su hijo por medio de una fuente anónima del hospital donde nacieron los gemelos Kaiba que explico que había encontrado a Seto en el quicio de la puerta y se enamoro del bebé así que lo adopto pero no sabía que era un niño robado. Gozaburo le agradeció a la madre de Seto que lo criara, y de paso Eros jugo una pasada porque el Kaiba mayor fue flechado por la mujer siendo guapa. Seth y Seto comenzaron a conocerse a la par que le dijo que cuidara de Ryuji porque el era uno en un millón.

Hasta un par de meses después...

Epilogo

(N/A: escuchen la cancion de Nothing´s gonna stop us now, si la misma de me enamore de un maniquí con Yami y Yugi)

Después de unos meses...

con el paso del tiempo todas las cosas cayeron en su lugar para todos incluyendo a los malos de esta ocasión

Pegasus, Valon y Von Schoeder junto a Vivian fueron encontrados culpables de todos los cargos de conspiración y robo así como de espionaje industrial, por tanto fueron condenados a una buena cantidad de años y a pagar una indemnización multimillonaria y una multa tan alta que le costó todo a todos tanto que quedaron en la calle y Kaiba Corp. se quedo con Industrias Ilusión convirtiéndola en otra sucursal de la corporación.

Gozaburo y Yume, madre de Seto, terminaron siendo pareja porque el padre era viudo, la razón fue porque la madre natural de los gemelos murió de manera inesperada poco después de la desaparición de su bebe pequeño. Así que la pareja ahora viajaba pero regresarían a tiempo para un evento especial que Seto tenía preparado.

Seth y Ryuji se reconciliaron quedando ya como pareja oficial, mientras el primero se hacía cargo de la empresa junto a su hermano, el otro ayudaba a Joey con su trabajo de diseño de los aparadores de la tienda.

Gozaburo logro sacar papeles legales para que Joey pudiera vivir en el siglo XXI pidiendo algunos favores a amigos, haciéndole un favor como bienvenida a su hijo después de tanto tiempo.

Seto haciendo una cena especial en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de la ciudad, fue durante esta cena que Seto le propuso matrimonio a Joey, el grito de emoción de ella se oyó por todo el lugar, haciendo voltear a los comensales que rompieron en aplausos cuando el pelicafe dijo que ella había respondido que si a casarse con él.

La pareja se casó haciendo un aparador para la boda de Kaiba Corp., Gozaburo y Ryuji como padrinos de Seto y Yume como dama de honor de Joey, Jouno llevaba un vestido estilo princesa de color blanco marfil con adornos dorados igual el traje de Seto que tenía a su lado a su hermano y padre junto a Joey la mama del novio. Desde el jardín de Anubis, la mama de Joey veía como su hija por fin había encontrado la felicidad en la reencarnación del sacerdote Seth, por quien su hija suspiraba en el pasado.

Sellando su unión con un beso, demostrando que el amor verdadero es aquella persona que te ayuda a ser mejor contigo mismo porque te hace ser fuerte y siempre te anima a seguir adelante.

Fin

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado el final, espero leerlos tambien en la nueva novela adaptada llamada Confia en el amor estilo Sailor Moon

Dejen sus reviews y espero leerlos la próxima vuelta

saludos


End file.
